Entre dos amores
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Draco era un chico común y corriente, o eso es lo que pensaba. Un día se presentan ante él los gemelos Fred y George Wealey y le adentraran en un mundo de magia que no conocía.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre dos amores**

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar se encontraron con un mundo completamente diferente, nunca habían estado en el mundo muggle, ni siquiera con sus padres. Así que ahora estaban emocionados, por fin los habían dejado viajar solos.

Fred y George Weasley estaban fuera del área de visión de sus padres.

-Hermano, tenemos que ver qué hacer primero –dijo Fred luego de salir del hotel donde se estaba hospedando.

-Supongo que recorrer las calles –dijo mirando a todos lados, llamaban la atención, ser gemelos, pelirrojos y guapos, hacía que las miradas de muchos se centraran en ellos.

Se pasaron la mañana de un lado para el otro, entraron a tiendas de ropa y de comida rápida. En menos de tres horas ya eran fanáticos del pollo frito de los muggles.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando se dejaron caer en la banca de la plaza central, había más gente por las calles, más muggles en sus cosas, trabajando para sobrevivir. Eran admirables, a los ojos de los jóvenes magos.

Fred estaba tan concentrado en comer el helado que había comprado que casi se le cae al suelo cuando su hermano le codeó en las costillas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó de mala gana, viendo que su preciado helado estaba a salvo.

-Mira, creo que es guapo –dijo viendo al frene, con la mirada fija y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Fred buscó en la dirección en la que su gemelo miraba. Había una madre con su hijo pequeño, una muchacha caminando rápido mirando la hora en su reloj, un par de niños y más allá al chico más hermoso que había visto. Piel clara, figura exquisita y cabello rubio platinado, lizo y largo casi hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Lo es, hermano, realmente hermoso –declaró luego de que este girara cuando un niño le pasó por al lado y vieran su rostro de frente- Pero es un muggle.

-¿Y qué? –dijo como si nada- No es como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio.

-No sé, hermano, algo en él se me hace raro. –dijo mirándolo más concentrado-. Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién.

-De hecho, a mi también se me hace conocido… como si hubiera visto a ese chico antes.

La curiosidad estaba consumiéndolos a ambos. Pero eso mismo es lo que siempre les hacía hacer las locuras en las que se metían.

-¿Nos acercamos? –dijo George, tratando de convencer a su hermano, que cada vez se veía más entusiasmado.

-Bien -caminaron donde el chico que se había sentado en una banca y ordenaba unas cosas dentro del bolso que llevaba.

-Hola –dijo George elevando la mano a modo de saludo.

El muchacho levantó la mirada, atento a los pequeños detalles, como siempre, buscando en sus memorias a los muchachos frente a él. Pero nada.

-¿Qué quieren? –dijo de forma brusca, le molestaba que le interrumpieran ya que estaba buscando con urgencia un material importante que al parecer había perdido y era primordial para sus exámenes finales.

-Wow, tranquilo, sólo queríamos saber tu nombre –dijo Fred, la actitud del chico sólo lo hacía ver más atrayente a sus ojos.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó aliviado con las hojas perdidas por fin en sus manos. Las volvió a guardar y se puso de pie, mirando a los insistentes pelirrojos-. No los conozco.

-Nosotros tampoco, pero te nos haces conocido, como si te hubiéramos visto en otra parte.

-Si no viven aquí, lo dudo –dijo empezando a caminar-, Nunca he salido de Worcester.

-No, en realidad no somos de aquí, venimos de Londres –le contó Fred, emocionado por el aparente desinterés el chico. Al parecer era completamente consciente de su belleza, selectivo, y aparentemente ellos no le llamaban la atención.

-Entonces no nos conocemos, así que no hay nada de que…

-Sólo queríamos saber tu nombre, porque eres muy guapo.

-¿Y eso qué? –dijo mirándolos de frente, eran mucho más altos que él, por lo que tenía que levantar un poco la mirada-. No son los primeros que lo dicen… quizás sí son los primeros hermanos que lo hacen.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no nos acompañas por un café? –dijo un divertido George.

-Claro, por eso de ser los primeros –le secundó su hermano.

-No le veo el asunto, además no salgo si no le aviso a mi padre.

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Doce? –se burló Fred.

-¡Tengo quince! –les gritó molesto.

Bien, era más joven de lo que pensaban, pero no era tanta la diferencia tampoco.

-Entonces vamos por un helado –invitó George.

-Aun tengo clases –trató de excusarse, estos sí que eran insistentes. La mayoría se iba luego de que les decía no con una mala mirada.

-Sólo es un helado, no te molestaremos más.

El muchacho los miró de mala gana, pero viendo que probablemente le seguirían si les decía que no, prefirió cortar por lo sano.

-Bien, pero luego se largarán.

-Trato hecho… A propósito, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Fred.

-Draco… Draco White

-Mucho gusto, Draco, yo soy Fred.

-Y yo soy George.

-.-.-

Miró el reloj de la pared por segunda vez, su hijo, puntual como él solo, no había llegado a la hora de siempre, de hecho, llevaba casi una hora de retraso. No sabía si realmente preocuparse, Draco era muy responsable y no se metía en problemas, pero entonces la puerta de la casa fue abierta y llegó su hijo.

-Es algo tarde para que llegues, hijo –le dijo cuando llegó a su lado, había cerrado su computador para poner atención a Draco.

-Lo siento, papá, se me fue un poco la hora estudiando –dijo al tiempo en que dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

Lucius White era la imagen de su propio hijo, pero veinte años mayor, apuesto y de aspecto serio, era un inversionista nato gracias a eso podía darle a su hijo una vida tranquila, pero como viejo zorro no se le escapaba nada, mucho menos si era esa pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible en la cara de su retoño.

-¿Pasó algo? Te veo diferente –le interrogó, mientras caminaba a su bar y se servía un poco de vino.

-Nada… ¿Sabes? Conocí a dos chicos, son hermanos… gemelos.

-¿Son de tu escuela? –le preguntó extrañado, no recordaba saber de gemelos en el colegio de Draco, y como miembro del consejo de padres, sabría algo como eso.

-No, sólo aparecieron y ya –dijo como si nada, a su padre no se le escapaba nada.

-Bueno, eres un chico hermoso, hijo –dijo como si nada- No puedes evitar atraer a la gente.

-Sí, bien –sabía que lo que su padre decía era verdad, le había pasado muchas veces antes tanto con chicas como con chicos-. No sé, son diferentes a otras personas.

-¿Diferentes?

-Sí, pero no sé, debe ser impresión mía.

-Puede ser –dijo quitándole importancia, notando la mirada algo perdida de Draco- Pero te dejaron en las nubes.

-No, para nada… Voy a ir a estudiar.

-No te duermas tan tarde –le recomendó al verlo tomar su bolso y salir camino a su habitación- ¡Y come algo!

-¡Lo haré, buenas noches, papá!

Su bebé estaba creciendo… Demasiado rápido.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Draco se preparó para sus clases como siempre, antes de salir de casa tomó su medicamento para evitar las crisis de asma de lo cual sufría desde pequeño.

-Por favor, cuídate -le dijo como cada vez que su hijo se iba, esta vez, el sentimiento de que algo podía pasar a su niño lo tenía un poco más paranoico de lo habitual.

-No te preocupes, nada malo me va a pasar.

Lucius lo vio salir, tan rápido como siempre, para evitar llegar tarde a alguna clase. Se sentó frente al computador y empezó a trabajar, era mejor dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento pesimista

Draco estuvo al pendiente de las clases, como siempre, destacando entre sus compañeros de clases, siendo el mejor de todo el instituto.

-Hola, Draco.

El rubio muchacho se giró para ver nuevamente a ese par de gemelos frente a él. Se supone que después del helado que compartió con los chicos, lo dejarían en paz.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos. No le gustaban los acosadores y solía deshacerse de ellos rápidamente.

-Sólo pasamos a verte. -dijo uno de ellos. Divertido por la cara linda pero molesta del rubio.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca -dijo bufando-. No quiero que me sigan -les advirtió al verlos dar un paso.

-No te molestes, sólo queríamos saber si irías con nosotros a un parque de diversiones -dijo uno de los chicos.

-Como sólo estamos de vacaciones aquí -dijo haciéndose el desvalido.

-Y tú conoces toda la ciudad.

-Tampoco conozco tantos lugares -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Pero conoces parques de diversiones?

-Sí, uno -dijo pensándolo bien. Ahora que lo pensaba su había uno que le gustaba ir cuando su padre tenía tiempo.

-Perfecto, entonces vayamos juntos.

-No puedo -dijo tajante mirándolos acusatoriamente-. Esto en época de exámenes… además ustedes son unos extraños.

-Ni tanto -dijo uno quitándole importancia con la mano.

-Ya sabes nuestros nombres.

-Y sabemos el tuyo, además de tu edad.

-¿Y yo sé algo más de ustedes? -preguntó, sin siquiera poder recordar bien los nombres que le dieron el día anterior. ¿Gregori? ¿François? No lo recordaba para nada.

-Pues para eso sólo tendrías que preguntar.

-¿Edad? -preguntó a la nada, pero caminando aún.

-Diecisiete.

-¿Terminaron de la escuela?

-De la primera sí.

-¿Disculpen? -preguntó curioso.

-Íbamos a una escuela privada, pero al terminarla tenemos que nivelar nuestros estudios para las universidades convencionales.

Draco los miró de mala manera, sentía que aun así no estaban siendo honestos.

-¿Padres? -siguió preguntando, mirándolos a los ojos, quizás si los miraba así no podrían mentir.

-Arthur y Molly -dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Hermanos?

-Siéntate, somos muchos -le dijo Fred y lo instó a sentarse en una banca y cada uno se le puso al lado.

-De menor a mayor… Ginebra, Ron, nosotros, Persi, Charley y Bill -le dijo George enumerando con sus dedos.

-Son muchos, de hecho.

-¿Y tú, Draco? -preguntó Fred- Dime que tienes un gemelo idéntico, sería una solución para ti.

-No, soy hijo único -dijo negando con la cabeza, divertido, pero entonces…-¿Por qué sería una solución para mí?

-Porque así no tendrías que decidirte por alguno de nosotros -dijo Fred tomándolo por la mandíbula para que lo mirara a la cara, el chico estaba impactado.

-Si serás mi novio o el de Fred -dijo George tomándolo de la mano.

-¡Están locos! –dijo a los dos segundos. Parándose de golpe para alejarse de ambos, pero los chicos se pusieron de - ¡No saldré con ninguno de los dos!

-Pues lo serás, Drake.

-Ganaremos tu corazón.

-Y si no puedes decidirte por ninguno de los dos…

-Serás novio de ambos -dijeron ante el sonrojo del chico que se molestó con ambos y se fue-. No nos molesta compartirte.

-Tal como dices, hermano -dijo George poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de su gemelo, viendo ambos como el chico se iba furioso del lugar.

…

…

Había pasado casi una semana ¿Y esos dos no dejaban de acosarlo!

Lucius miraba como su hijo jugaba con la comida frente a él.

-¿Draco? -le llamó, pero el chico no le puso atención, de hecho, tuvo que sostener la mano de su hijo para que le mirara-¿Hijo, te pasa algo? Te noto distraído hace días.

Draco notó que su plato de comida, a pesar de ser un desastre, no había bajado en nada. Suspiró quitándose de la cabeza la imagen del par de tarados que le acosaban.

-No es nada, papá… -le mintió, pero no era como si le pudiera decir que no sabía que es lo que sentía por un par de gemelos- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que sí, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-¿Cómo supiste que mi madre era la indicada?

Lucius quedó con su tenedor a medio camino. Un fuerte dolor de estómago lo atacó y una punzada en el bajo vientre, era bueno que fuera un genio ocultando sus sentimientos.

-No te entiendo, hijo -dijo desviando la mirada para luego ponerse de pie y caminó hacia la cocina con su plato ya vacío-. Pásame las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo sé si estoy enamorado o no? -dijo insistente.

-¿Te gusta alguien? -dijo haciéndose el loco. No iba a dejar que las palabras de su hijo adolescente le hicieran sentir incómodo.

-En realidad no lo sé -dijo entregando las cosas a su padre y apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina mirando la espalda de su padre, pero sin mirarlo en realidad-. Quizás sí, pero no sé de quién.

-No creo entenderte, hijo -dijo secándose las manos y girándose para verlo. Ya entendía que quería hablar de sí mismo, no investigar sobre su nacimiento. Algo que nunca tuvo que hablar con el Draco adulto y pensante.

-Verás, aunque son hermanos… son gemelos -dijo dudoso.

-¿Y te gusta alguno? -preguntó a su hijo, pero al ver que su hijo no contestaba…-¿Draco, te gustan ambos?

-¡No! -dijo alterado y sonrojado, esto era muy difícil- Bien, no sé -dijo suspirando, no le gustaba tener este tipo de conversaciones con su papá, pero esta vez se sentía algo perdido-. Es raro, creo que no sé si sólo me gusta uno o los dos.

-Hijo, siéntate -le dijo ocupando la silla frente a la mesa, era ciertamente curioso ver a su serio y estoico hijo- ¿Hace cuánto que los conoces?

-¿Un mes? -se preguntó a si mismo, y luego se alarmo, era muy poco tiempo- Dios, no sé qué hacer con ellos, me encuentran siempre, me invitan a comer ¡Hasta a la biblioteca me han seguido!

Lucius lo miró arrugando el entrecejo, no estaba contento con la idea de un par de chicos obsesivos siguiendo a su hijo para todos lados.

-En realidad me preocupa -dijo tenso- ¿Qué edad tienen?

-Diecisiete...- pudo notar que su padre estaba diferente, podía notar ese pequeño tic en el ojo cuando se molestaba- ¿Crees que me deba alejar de ellos?

-Creo que tú tienes que decidirlo, pero si esta situación se repite tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto -dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su hijo para abrasarlo-. Eres mi único hijo, Draco, mi amado hijo y te cuidaré de todos y todo.

-Te quiero mucho papá -le dijo sonriendo, le gustaba que su padre le tratara así.

Lucius le vio levantarse para irse, estaba tan grande y hermoso, que le aterraba.

-Yo también -dijo besándolo en la frente-. Hijo, recuerda tomar tus medicinas, no quiero que te sientas mal.

-No te preocupes, cada mañana me la tomo -dijo yendo a su habitación.

Lucius vio a su hijo subir las escaleras y suspiró. Esperaba que nunca se supiera la verdad, había perdido mucho por su hijo y no permitiría que algo le pasara, por lo mismo lo seguiría manteniendo en la ignorancia, no permitiría que nadie le dijera la verdad. Draco no sabría nunca nada de la magia.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-No creo que este bien lo que estamos haciendo, hermano -dijo George al doblar en la esquina.

-Tú sólo confía en mí -dijo sonriendo.

-No creo que presentarnos ante su padre sin que Draco lo sepa sea lo mejor.

-Tranquilo, hermano -dijo guiñándole un ojo-, además él no sabe que estamos de regreso.

Y era verdad, los chicos le habían dicho a Draco que se irían por una semana, querían conocer otra parte del país, pero que si o sí volverían por él. El muchacho se había puesto completamente rojo y les dijo que si querían no volvían, pero ellos sabían que sólo lo decía por vergüenza, por que a Draco le gustaba el sentirse admirado por ellos.

Pero ahora estaban de regreso y no se habían presentado frente al rubio por una idea de George, dijo que, si llegaban a la casa del chico y conocían a su padre, quizás esto les daría una pista de como conquistarlo.

Ahora estaba escondidos, esperando que Draco saliera de clases para poder seguirlo, lo que no sabían es que Draco tenía otros planes, uno que no les gustaría a los gemelos.

Draco salía de su instituto… acompañado. Un muchacho un poco más alto que el rubio le hacía compañía y parecía querer hacer conversación con su compañero, pero ambos notaron, con cierto alivio, que el chico no se encontraba cómodo con el muchacho.

-¿Qué dices, hermano? -preguntó George.

-Obviamente lo vamos a seguir.

Ambos, confabulándose, siguieron a los muchachos hasta una librería, Draco miraba ilusionado unos libros y ambos pusieron atención en los títulos que al muchacho le llamaban la atención, sonrieron de lado "fantasía y magia" algo de lo que ambos eran amplios conocedores.

-¡Draco, vamos por un hela…!

-No -dijo el chico tomando un libro y yendo a la caja para pagarlo-, llevaré esto.

-Claro -dijo el cajeto pistoleando el código del libro para saber el valor-, ¿Cómo desea pagar?

Draco entregó su tarjeta personal.

-Vamos, acompáñame -dijo el insistente chico.

-No, dije -le miró de frente cuando el cajero le entregó una bolsa con su compra-, si te acompañe fue porque también quería comprar en esta librería, no por que estuviera entusiasmado con acompañarte.

-Oh, veo -dijo el chico algo desanimado, pero luego sonrió-, lamento haber malinterpretado las cosas -dijo yendo a pagar el libro que se iba a llevar.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Los gemelos corrieron a esconderse, notaron que Draco arrugó el entrecejo mirando a los lados, como si notara que lo seguían, pero luego negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Los chicos lo siguieron por casi una hora, vieron que se desvió de su camino varias veces, entrando primero en un café donde pidió un café y se quedó leyendo un rato el libro que había comprado. Se dieron cuenta que el chico se "devoró" en libro, casi llegando a la mitad. Luego había pasado a una dulcería y había comprado una gran bolsa de golosinas surtidas. Finalmente, cuando, ambos magos perezosos, estaba a punto de rendirse lo vieron llegar a una casa. Era una hermosa residencia, a decir verdad. Una gran casa blanca, adornada finamente con rosas rojas en la entrada y un porche limpio y agradable.

Entonces alguien llamaba a Draco y el chico se giró antes de poner la llave en la entrada. Un hombre alto, igual de rubio que Draco y realmente hermoso se acercó al chico. Draco le sonrió ampliamente y le abrazó. El hombre desordenó los cabellos del menor y luego le sonrió antes de entrar a la casa.

-Merlín, ese hombre es hermoso.

-Ya veo por que Draco es tan lindo -dijo Fred, aun embobado con la imagen del padre de Draco.

-Creo que ya nos debemos ir, ya sabemos donde vive así que podemos volver otro día.

tan poco tiempo -dijo Fred arrugando el entrecejo-, sólo dos semanas.

-Bien, entonces haremos que sea la mejor de las semanas.

…

…

Y no mentía, porque al día siguiente ambos planearon que llevarían a Draco a ese paseo al parque de diversiones del que la hablaron la primera vez que se conocieron.

-Una cita doble -dijo cruzándose de brazo cando fue abordado por los chicos y estos expusieron la idea de ir a una cita con él.

-No suena tan mal cuando lo dices tú -dijo Fred divertido.

-No sé si me darán permiso -dijo negando con la cabeza-, y además les dije que tengo exámenes finales.

-Draco, es sólo un día -insistió George pasando un brazo por el hombro del chico y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

-No seas acaparador, hermano -dijo el muchacho alejando del brazo a Draco para abrazarlo por la cintura, haciendo que el pobre rubio se sonrojara por culpa de ambos.

-Déjenme en paz -dijo alejándose de ambos, poniendo distancia y mirándolos enojado-, no les he dado derecho de abrazarme.

-Algún día tendremos ese derecho, Draco -dijo Fred tomándolo por la barbilla.

Draco atoró su respiración al ver como esa boca se acercaba demasiado a la suya.

-No seas abusivo tampoco -dijo George atrapando a su hermano y abrazándolo-, ¿No ves que asustaras a Draco si sigues así?

Y Draco, internamente, se lo agradeció. No estaba para nada preparado para ser besado por este par.

-¿Y bien, Draco? -preguntó Fred- ¿Iras con nosotros al parque de diversiones?

-Lo haré, pero me dejaran en paz lo que resta de la semana -dijo tratando de ganar algo a cambio, después de todo recién era miércoles y quería realmente tener tiempo para estudiar.

-Está bien -dijo George desanimado-, te cobraría un beso por este tiempo, pero creo que de todas formas te negarías.

Draco los miró mal y terminó por girarse para alejarse a zancadas casi, ese par si que sabía ponerlo de mal humor.

…

…

Para desgracia de los chicos el tiempo pasó como un soplido y ya estaban en su ultimo día en Inglaterra. Por lo menos en la parte muggle.

-Oh, Draco, te echaremos tanto de menos -dijo Fred apachurrando al rubio que solo negaba con la cabeza y le daba golpecitos en la espalda al lloroso pelirrojo.

-Volveremos por Draco, hermano, no tienes que preocuparte -dijo George divertido por la escena que su hermano estaba haciendo.

-¿No se supone que tenían que estudiar para entrar a una universidad estatal o algo así?

-Eso no es un impedimento, Draco -dijo Fred mirándolo a los ojos-, además yo me quería quedar contigo un poco más.

-No lo veo necesario -dijo haciéndose el desentendido, lo cierto es que él también extrañaría a los gemelos.

-Volveremos, Draco -dijo George acercándose a los dos, abrazándolos a ambos, pero dejando a su hermano en medio de ambos y haciendo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando hacer, atrajo a Draco por la nuca y lo besó.

El pobre rubio estaba en las nubes, no podía creer que el idiota de George se hubiera atrevido a besarlo, pero era realmente grato ese beso, por eso cerró los ojos para sentir mejor.

Fred, notando lo que estaba haciendo su hermano también hiso su jugada. Saliendo un poco de entre ambos se empinó un poco para lamer y succionar la clavícula descubierta del rubio para dejar una marca ahí, dejando sus manos en la cintura del chico.

Draco lo sintió y gimió dentro del beso, pero el raciocinio llegó a su cabeza al recordar donde estaban y pese a que estaba oscuro y al parecer no andaba nadie cerca, no se iba a arriesgar, por eso mismo se alejó de los chicos, con una mano en la boca y otra en el área donde le habían hecho esa vergonzosa marca.

-Son un par de idiotas -dijo completamente rojo.

-Pero somo tus idiotas, Draco -dijo Fred antes de ir a casar los labios del rubio, no se iba a ir sin tener su primer beso con el rubio.

Draco se removió en el beso, ya estaba nervioso así que no los dejaría ir más allá.

George veía todo divertido y evitó que su hermano siguiera torturando al pobre Draco sosteniéndolo por el cuello del polerón que andaba trayendo para alejarlo.

-Te echaremos de menos, Draco -le dijo al verlo enfurruñado.

-Volveremos por ti, pequeño dragón.

El rubio a pesar de lo que habían hecho los dos no se enojó con ambos, algo en el pecho le decía que confiara en ellos, pero la idea de tener que elegir entre ambos aun le molestaba.

Este era el adiós entre Draco y los gemelos Weasley, o eso es o que los tres pensaban.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Y de nuevo estaban ahí, frente a la puerta de su casa con sus maletas.

-Vamos, hermano -dijo George al ver lo "deprimido que estaba Fred"- no es como si no lo volviéramos a ver.

-Siento que ya lo extraño -dijo Fred soltando otro suspiro.

-¡Chicos, llegaron! -la voz de su hermanita fue la que los recibió cuando abrieron la puerta.

-Hola, Ginny -dijo George cuando la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Mis niños.

Molly Weasley casi deja caer sus lagrimas al ver a sus dos bebés de regreso. Había sido una verdadera tortura sólo saber de ellos por medio de cartas, que los ingratos mantuvieron en el mínimo de números por semana. Ella hubiera querido recibir una al día, pero tenía que entender que sus niños ya estaban creciendo, como todos los demás que estaban dejando poco a poco el nido.

-Hola, mamá -dijo George abrazando a la mujer que, se notaba, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Hola, chicos -su padre apareció por la tarde de atrás de la casa, venía con una "radio de automóvil"

-Hola, papa.

-Pasen y descansen un poco, ya nos contaran como les fue en el viaje.

Los chicos fueron interrogados por los tres y hubieran preferido que estuvieran todos, por que sabían que tendrían que repetir la historia nuevamente.

Ni uno de los dos, sin saber por qué, habló de Draco.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápido y finalmente empezaron a llegar todo. Su hermano Ron y Ginny entrarían a Hogwarts al día siguiente.

-Ron llegará en un rato con Harry.

-¿Dónde andan?

-Quizás donde -dijo Ginny alzándose de hombros-, desde que Harry se hizo pareja de Snape que nuestro hermano anda con celos porque su amigo lo deja de lado -dijo haciendo gestos de comillas con los dedos.

Los gemelos se miraron una vez entre ellos y luego a su pelirroja hermana.

-Disculpa, pero creo que escuchamos…

-Mal -terminó de decir George impactado.

-Oh, es cierto, ustedes no saben -dijo Ginny divertida-, Harry por fin logró que el profesor Snape lo aceptara como pareja.

-El pobre hombre sufrió los acosos de Harry por todo este tiempo -dijo la matriarca negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hablan de mi cuando no estoy? -dijo el moreno llegando con Ron. Divertido por la cara impactada de los gemelos.

-Oh, querido, es que estuviste muy implacable con el pobre Severus.

-Bien, pues sabía que caería -dijo divertido abrazando a los gemelos- ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

-No vas a liberarte…

-De contarnos cada detalle.

El moreno sonrió ante esto, escuchando el bufido de su amigo a su lado.

-Ante de todo tienen que ir a la cama, mañana tienen que estar los tres en la estación y no quiero retrasos -dijo la matriarca enviando a la cama a sus hijos e hijo adoptivo.

-Bien, pero igual le sacaremos la verdad a Harry

…

…

Los chicos estaban impacientes por saber cada noticia de su pequeño hermano adoptivo, desde que Harry se hubiera unido a la familia hace once años, que siempre fue su "hermano favorito" a pesar de que el chico conservara el apellido de sus padres.

Así que, como buenos hermanos mayores, tenían que investigar, por lo mismo dejaron que pasara sólo una semana antes de ir a averiguar como fue que Harry conquisto a un hombre que le doblaba la edad por mucho.

Se escabulleron por los pasillos del colegio y habían sido muy buenos, pero entonces, cuando creyeron que nadie los había descubierto, un carraspeo los hizo girar.

-Creí que me había desecho de ustedes dos el año pasado.

Los chicos sonrieron de lado, obviamente nerviosos de que fueran a ser echados del colegio sin haber logrado su principal objetivo.

-Sólo veníamos a ver a nuestros hermanos… -dijo George

-Queríamos asegurarnos qué están bien… -siguió Fred.

-Y podrían decirme ¿Qué podría pasarles a sus hermanos de malo? -preguntó el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé, profesor, puede haber…

-Magos malos por ahí afuera.

-Por favor -dijo resoplando- el único "mago malo" que existe es Grindenwald y está en Azkaban.

-Bueno, profesor Riddle, uno nunca sabe…- dijo George inocente.

El apuesto profesor de DCAO los miró angostando los ojos, estos eran los peores de los Gryffindor que conocía, menos mal que ya no tenía que darles clases.

-Saben que tendré que informar al director de esta irrupción en el castillo ¿verdad?

-Por favor, no le diga…

-Sólo hablaremos con nuestros hermanos y nos vamos.

El hombre, suspirando los miró antes de asentir, estos mocosos eran un dolor de cabeza cuando le llevabas la contraria. Menos mal que ya no los vería más.

-Vamos -dijo caminando y los chicos lo siguieron.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tengo entrenamiento con el Señor Potter a petición del director, así que sus "hermanos" están a donde vamos.

Ambos chicos se miraron ¿Que es lo que le enseñaría de especial el profesor Riddle a Harry?

Cuando llegaron al salón de duelos Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban ahí, en compañía de Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger.

-¿Fred, George?

-Hola, Chicos -dijeron levantando las manos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Ginny.

-Bien, queríamos saber de ustedes…

-No pueden prohibirnos saber que es lo que pasa con nuestros hermanitos.

-Sí se puede -dijo Ron-, porque estamos en clases.

-Apropósito ¿Porque las clases especiales?

-Harry quiere ser Auror y para eso tiene que pasar una prueba de Oclumancia para ser novicio -dijo Ginny.

-Y como el mejor en la materia ahora es su "pareja" dijo que no lo va a entrenar -dijo Neville.

-Entonces le cargaron el muerto al profesor Riddle -dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

-Bien, será mejor que partamos con esto lo antes posible -dijo el profesor llamando a Harry al centro y sentándolo en una de las sillas del lugar, todos los demás estaban expectantes, nunca, ningún alumno, había demostrado tener el poder para que en la academia de Aurores le permitieran ser novicio, pero el chico tenía una gran fuerza, muy pocos sabían porque, entre esos el director, la pareja del chico y el profesor que tenía en frente-, lanzaré sobre ti un potente hechizo, señor Potter, y tendrás que repelerlo con todas tus fuerzas.

El chico asintió, entonces el hombre le apunto. El primer recuerdo del chico era de su cumpleaños en compañía de sus hermanos, otros más de pequeño cuando vio por primera vez a Molly y Arthur el día que se hicieron sus tutores, más atrás eran recuerdos extraños de personas que no conocía, pero que le miraban con algo de temor, entonces el llanto de una mujer que le besaba la frente y un hombre de jafas que le daba la bienvenida al mundo.

El profesor Riddle salió de la mente del chico agotado, vio muchos recuerdos que no quería ver, entre esos, el peor de sus pecados, la segunda vez que se tiñó las manos de sangre en un momento de completa locura, un momento en el que no era él, si no una voz en su cabeza que le decía que la humanidad sin magia debía perecer para que los magos sobrevivieran. Una voz que lo obligó a separarse de quien más amaba.

Harry respiraba agitado y sudaba a mares.

-Tranquilo, Potter -dijo el hombre entregándole un vaso de agua.

-Esos fueron… recuerdos.

-Sí, pude navegar en tu cabeza sin ningún problema, la idea es que me sacaras de ahí.

-No sé cómo…

-Yo te enseñaré.

Los que estaban en el lugar estaban impactados, mucho más los curioso gemelos.

-¡Eso fue genial! -dijo George- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo enseñó?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Vamos, profesor, esto es lo más genial que vimos antes -dijo George, realmente interesado en el tema. No sabía porque, pero la idea de ahondar en los recuerdos y la mente de la gente se le hacía altanamente sugerente-, Por favor, enséñeme -todos los ojos de los que estaban en la sala se pegaron en él. ¿De dónde nació la idea a George de que podía manejar la oclumancia?

El profesor Riddle lo miró con cautela, pero el chico estaba ilusionado.

-Te daré mi respuesta luego, Weasley -dijo resignado, para luego girarse a Harry-, ¿Listo para otra ronda, Potter?

Harry no sabía si estaba preparado, pero asintió.

…

…

Lucius veía a su hijo y como este suspiraba mirando por la ventana. Sonrió de lado antes de ir a la cocina y servir dos tazas de café para ir con Draco.

El muchacho saltó en su lugar cuando una taza humeante fue puesta a su lado y su padre se sentaba frente a él.

-¿Será posible saber que te tiene tan melancólico, hijo?

Draco lo miró y se mordió el labio, no sabía en realidad como se sentía, si era o no melancolía como su padre lo decía, pero ciertamente estaba raro, hasta él mismo lo notaba y le aterraba darle nombre a esa sensación.

-Los gemelos se fueron.

-Oh, veo -dijo tomando de su café para ocultar su sonrisa, movió su cabelló a un lado y se sentó por completo en el sitial- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-No lo sé -dijo decaído.

-Así que te gusta alguno de ellos -dijo el rubio mayor en comprensión.

-Ese creo que fue el problema desde un inicio -dijo angustiado- ¿Cómo me puede gustar alguien al punto de extrañarlo en menos de dos meses?

-El amor es fuerte, hijo -dijo mirando-, lo bueno es que esos chicos se fueron, quizá, cuando regresen, ya estarás más claro en tus sentimientos.

-¿Y si no regresan? -había sonado tan lastimero y él no era así.

-¿Cómo no regresar por ti, Draco -dijo acariciado la mejilla de su hijo- Nadie debería dejarte de lado si te ama…

-¿Papá? -preguntó al ver como la mirada de su padre se perdía por un momento.

-No es nada, tú sólo ten fe de que regresara… espero que para ese entonces ya decidas cual te gusta -dijo antes de besar su frente y volver a su computador. Los negocios llamaban.

Draco se quedó mirando la ventana, era justamente eso lo que temía, porque sin saber cómo, se enamoró de los dos.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

N/A: No me ataquen... jajajajajaja. Nos vemos la proxima semana. los amo!


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Capítulo 5/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fred y George estaban en su casa mirando el techo, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron para sonreír de lado, era obvio en que estaban pensando esos dos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Me gustaría ir a ver a Draco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-A mí también -dijo George-, pero tenemos que estudiar si queremos ir a una universidad no mágica como lo habíamos planeado antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y eso era verdad, pese a que ahora sería una ventaja por que podrían ver a Draco, la idea de ir a una universidad muggle siempre les llamó la atención, pero tendrían que compaginar ramos en lo que pudieran y así optar a una que tuvieran las carreras que le interesaban. George por su lado quería estudiar medicina, mientras que Fred estaba más interesado en la gastronomía a nivel mundial./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se podría pensar que al ser magos la cosa sería más fácil, pero no, a ellos no le pasaban la clase de materias que tendrían que estudiar en cuanto llegara la hora, para George, la biología sería un gran tema a tratar, de los dos, era el que la tenía más difícil./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces una lechuza entro por la ventana de los chicos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y eso? -preguntó Fred al ver que su hermano leía el pergamino en la pata del animal y luego sonreía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es del profesor Riddle, dice que me hará una prueba para medir mi resistencia mental, si la paso me va a tomar como aprendiz con Harry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Muy interesante -dijo viendo la lista de libros que su hermano tendría que leer para estar preparado, pero pese a lo que la gente podía creer, George tenía una gran cabeza, la mayoría de sus jugarretas y bromas las planeaba él, así que estaba seguro de que su hermano pasaría la prueba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un mes después estaban en Hogwarts nuevamente, era sábado y el profesor los sito ese día aprovechando que casi la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien, Weasley -dijo el profesor- como fue con el señor Potter tendrás que tratar de sacarme de tu cabeza en el menor tiempo posible./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí señor -dijo seguro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien -dijo apuntándolo- em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"legerement./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El primer impacto llegó a la cabeza del chico y sonrió orgulloso de su alumno cuando este le sacó antes de poder ver nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué tal profesor? -dijo engreído el pelirrojo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Nada mal, nada mal -dijo moviendo su varita frente al chico, viendo de costado como el gemelo de su aprendiz estaba sonriendo de lado, seguro de que su hermano pasaría la prueba-, pero no te descuides…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El pelirrojo, como no esperaba el ataque, no alcanzó a levantar sus barreras. Riddle estaba en su cabeza, lo vio siendo un niño y corriendo con su hermano en los terrenos de La Madriguera. Su madre corría tras ellos amenazante con una cuchara de madera, seguramente habían hecho una de las suyas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En el siguiente recuerdo estaban en Hogwarts en cuarto año y estaban teniendo una pelea de bolas de nieve con sus amigos en los jardines del colegio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos eran recuerdos divertidos, hasta que llegó al último./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El impacto fue tanto que salió de la mente del joven sin haber visto el rostro de ese niño por más de un segundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Profesor? -preguntó al ver como el hombre trastabillaba y casi caía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qui-quien es él? -preguntó arrugando el entrecejo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Disculpe, pero no entiendo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡El muchacho rubio, ojos claros, piel blanca… ¿Dónde lo vieron?! -dijo desesperado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Draco?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Riddle se giró a ver a Fred, quien era el que había hablado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Su nombre es Draco?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Draco White -le dijo George, intrigado por la reacción del hombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tendremos que seguir con la lección luego… -dijo negando con la cabeza-, no, espera -dijo apuntando nuevamente al chico-, déjame ver./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El profesor escudriñó en la mente del muchacho, los vio a los tres divertirse en un parque de diversiones, los vio a los tres, mientras se despedían y los gemelos besaban al sonrojado muchacho, entonces tenía que ir más atrás, se detuvo en seco en ese recuerdo, viendo al hombre que caminaba hacia Draco, ese hermoso rubio que él conocía muy bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Salió de la cabeza del chico y sin decir nada salió de la sala de duelo, caminaba casi como em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Inferi/em. El estomago le revoloteaba, nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a verlo, de saber nuevamente de él, casi se había rendido hace años, pero el director le había dicho que no dejara que sus fuerzas decayeran./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-El director -dijo entonces, corriendo a la oficina y casi gritando la clave, dentro estaba Severus y Minerva, pero él casi ni los tomó en cuenta-, Encontré a Lucius./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Las caras de impresión de los otros tres, era para retratar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Draco miró su reloj por tercera vez, su padre había tenido un colapso y había tenido una descompensación, por lo menos es lo que le dijo el doctor cuando lo atendió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Había sido un completo impacto para el pobre muchacho, que a penas llegó a su casa y vio a su padre en el suelo de la entrada, desmayado. Había corrido a socorrerlo, pero nada, entonces llamó a una ambulancia que viniera por él. No pasaron ni tres minutos en las que los paramédicos tocaron a la puerta y subieron al rubio a la camilla para llevarlo al centro asistencial más cercano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El medico que quedó a cargo de su padre le explicó que sólo era agotamiento, aunque el mismo galeno no entendía como el rubio seguía con vida, si casi no mostraba signos vitales en las maquinas. Pese a todo el hombre reaccionó luego de un rato y ahora estaba mejor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Draco sólo esperaba que le dieran el alta para que regresaran a casa. El medico le dio una lista con las indicaciones, misma lista que le entregó a su padre pero que el mismo joven pidió tener copia en caso de que su padre no tomara las medidas necesarias./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ya estoy listo, hijo -dijo el hombre con una bolsa de remedios en la mano y otra lista de exámenes que tendría que hacerse para controlar su salud./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Draco no dijo nada desde que salieran del hospital y tomaran el taxi, luego cuando llegó a la casa sólo se dejó caer en el sillón y se quedó mirando la pared./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucius miró a su hijo y se asustó al ver como los hombros de este se estremecían y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Draco…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo me moriría si te pasa algo -dijo por fin llorando sin ataduras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio mayor suspiró y sentó junto a su hijo para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo. Le aterraba la sola idea de que su hijo se quedara solo, por que si eso pasara él no podría descansar en paz. En este mundo no había nadie que amara a Draco más que él y no tenían más familia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todo lo dejó atrás, escondido en el pasado y sin llave para que nadie rebuscara en sus recuerdos. Pero así mismo condenaba a su pequeño a la soledad, sin parientes que pudieran cuidar de él ni nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te prometo que me cuidaré, hijo -dijo besando su frente, tampoco es como si estuviera mintiendo, sólo que no tomó esa mañana la poción que inhibía su magia, la cual le costaba cada vez más el controlar. Suspiró apenado, toda su vida enorgulleciéndose de ser sangre pura y ahora estaba ahí, escondido con su hijo como un muggle más./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero Draco valía cualquier sacrificio que pudiera hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Debes calmarte, Tom -dijo viendo como el hombre caminaba de un lado para el otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Merlín, siempre creí que ellos murieron -dijo Minerva impactada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El director miró a su profesor de DCAO con esperanza. Recordando la vez que vino a él, ofreciendo una tregua ilimitada y renunciando a todo lo que había hecho. El día que murió Lord Voldemort. El día que renació Tom Riddle. El día que todo el mundo supo que la dinastía Malfoy había muerto con sus dos únicos integrantes por un estallido en la mansión Malfoy, pero sus cuerpos nunca aparecieron./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Dime nuevamente. ¿Estas seguro que eran ellos? -preguntó Severus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sí, Merlín! Draco es igual a como era Lucius cuando estudiaba… y Lucius, lo vi en la mente del chico, sigue igual… no entiendo cómo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No están utilizando magia -dijo el hombre apoyado en la pared, que mantenía prudente distancia con su esposo al lado-, si se fue temiendo lo peor, quizás no sabe nada de lo que pasó, quizá piensa que aun estamos en guerra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Le pedí que no se fuera, Lupin -dijo molesto. Maldita la hora que llegaron, justo a tiempo para escuchar la conversación que tenía con el viejo, claro, era de entenderse que utilizaran la chimenea del anciano cuando venía Lupin, después de todo el profesor ahí era Black y estas visitas "maritales" sólo eran con autorización del viejo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero no le diste indicios de que habías dejado todo atrás, Riddle -dijo Sirius Black, mirándolo con dureza-, sin mal no recuerdas, lo último que se supo de los ataques de Lord Voldemort fue el ataque a mis amigos… ¿Olvidas a los Potter?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por supuesto que no -dijo apretando los puños, pero en ese momento no era él, lo descubrieron con el tiempo, demasiados años dominado por el poder oscuros de los artefactos malditos que había descubierto en la cámara de Salazar Slytherin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien, entonces habrá que interrogar a los gemelos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No, lo haré yo, Lupin -dijo negando con la cabeza-, si tengo que ir a buscarlos ahora mismo, lo haré./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Recuerda no presionar demasiado, Tom -le dijo el viejo hombre-, recuerda que Lucius no sabe que ya dejaste de ser em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ese/em ser./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho. Caminaba casi por inercia hasta sus dormitorios. Cuando llegó al lugar tomó su varita y sacó de su mente el recuerdo que tenía más fresco en la mente. Conjuró su pensadero y se sumergió, volvía a ese pórtico, con el hermoso adolescente que estaba junto a Lucius, la imagen estaba congelada, se acercó y con la mano delineó el rostro del hombre sin tocarlo, para evitar que el recuerdo se desvaneciera. Era increíble lo que pasaba. Volvía a ver a Lucius después de tanto tiempo, volvía a ver a su amado y al hijo de ambos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"TBC.../p 


	6. Chapter 6

**6° Capítulo**

Había muy pocas cosas que podían sorprender a los gemelos Weasley, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero el que llegara el profesor de DCAO hasta su casa y pidiera hablar con ellos, fue algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de ambos.

-Chicos -les llamó su madre- ¿Qué es lo que hicieron ahora?

-Nada, mami -dijo Fred notándose inocente.

-Esta vez no hicimos nada.

-Es verdad, Molly -dijo el hombre sentado en la pequeña sala de los pelirrojos. Miró a los jóvenes y luego soltó el aire retenido-, necesito hacerles un par de preguntas y antes de eso tengo que pedirles la mayor discreción posible.

-¿Profesor?

-Necesito saber todo lo que saben de Draco y su padre, Lucius.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrir el jadeo que quiso salir de esta. Arthur a su lado vio a los chicos impresionados. Los gemelos miraron a sus padres y vieron que le miraba raro.

-¿Disculpe? -dijo Fred.

-Hace años, cuando ustedes eran unos bebés, un mago tenebroso surgió y arrasó con todo a su paso, cuando este fue destruido muchos magos desaparecieron -dijo el profesor Riddle.

-La historia de Lord Voldemort, la recuerdo -dijo George.

-Entre las familias sangre pura que se perdieron estaban los Malfoy -dijo Molly.

Tom Riddle convocó un diario de El Profeta de 1981, en la imagen se mostraba un rostro que impacto a los gemelos.

-Esto no puede ser -dijo Fred tomando el periódico y viéndolo con su hermano.

-Él es Lucius Malfoy, murió supuestamente en la explosión de su mansión… con su hijo de meses, Draco.

Los chicos sintieron como la sangre en su espalda se congelaba, esto era superior a cualquier cosa que pudieron haberle dicho.

-No puede ser -dijo George negando con la cabeza-, Draco y su papá son muggle.

-¿Lo conocen? -preguntó Arthur.

-Lo conocimos en nuestro viaje…

-Sus hijos se enamoraron de él -dijo apretando los puños, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ese par de mocosos se atrevieron a besas a su pequeño hijo.

Los padres de los gemelos los miraron con las bocas abiertas.

-Necesito que me lo digan todo. Cualquier cosa que me pueda ayudar a acercarme con cautela.

-¿Por qué deberíamos? -dijo Fred mirándolo a los ojos- Después de todos no estamos seguros…

-Draco es mi hijo.

Los cuatro Malfoy miraron al hombre impactados.

-¡Pero esto no cuadra! -dijo Molly poniéndose de pie- Lucius Malfoy era un partidario de Voldemort, ¡¿Por qué desaparecería?!

-Es cierto, debería haberse quedado, no "desaparecer como lo hizo" -dijo Arthur.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra -dijo George.

-Por eso mismo les pedí confidencialidad en esto, muchachos -dijo Tom mirándolo- ¿Puedo contar con su discreción?

Los gemelos se miraron, si esto tenía que ver con Draco harían cualquier cosa, asintieron viendo al profesor.

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

-Por que hace trece años volví a la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera -dijo el hombre-. Hace trece años dejé de ser Lord Voldemort.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Claro que habían escuchado de ese ser, lo hicieron en libros de estudios, en periódicos conmemorativos, en chismes de escuela. Todo el mundo sabía quien era Voldemort.

Entonces miraron a sus padres, pero estos sólo los miraban con cautela.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? -preguntó, George, pero su hermano tenía algo diferente que decir.

-Claro que lo sabían.

-Chicos, cuando la guerra se desató se formó una alianza para "derrotar" a Voldemort -dijo Molly.

-Se fundó la "orden del Fénix" -dijo su padre-. El director Dumbledore era el líder. Nosotros, su profesor de Runas, Sirius Black y el esposo de este, los Padres de Harry y otros tantos magos poderosos se unieron el fin de derrotarlo.

-Pero no pudieron conmigo.

-¡Mato a los padres de nuestro hermano!

-Niños, escuchen -dijo la mujer.

-¡No queremos escuchar nada! -dijo George furioso.

-¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!

-¡Pues tendrán que escuchar todo! -dijo Riddle- ¡Por Draco lo harán! ¡Por que no me iré de aquí sin el paradero de mi familia!

Los gemelos ante la voz de orden del hombre se quedaron impactados. Terminaron por dejarse caer nuevamente, escucharían, pero sólo para saber.

-Lucius si estaba de mi lado, pues era mi pareja, nadie lo sabía, nunca nadie lo supo, él no reveló tampoco que yo era el padre de Draco, por que serían un blanco fácil para atraerme. Entonces ellos desaparecieron un día. Nunca quise creer en la posibilidad de que murieron -dijo apretando los puños-. Fue entonces cuando ataqué a los Potter, ataqué a Harry y el ataque se me vino en contra, fue eso mismo lo que me liberó.

-¿Liberó? -preguntó Fred

-Tom estuvo por años bajo la influencia de ciertos objetos oscuros pertenecientes a Salazar Slytherin.

-En el colegio esta su cámara secreta, la descubrí cuando fui a Hogwarts, soy su heredero.

Los gemelos estaban con la boca abierto, demasiada información de golpe.

-La magia oscura que estaba en su cabeza murió con ese ataque -dijo Arthur.

-Fui con Dumbledore para que me ayudara a entender todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Todos los de la orden sabemos eso. Para el resto del mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort simplemente murió.

-Mis partidarios fueron juzgados, aquellos que servían al ser oscuro en mi cabeza fueron enviados a prisión, otros, que se dejaron llevar por sus familias fueron puesto en libertad, pero bajo vigilancia de la orden.

-Severus es uno de ellos -dijo Molly-, cuando todo esto terminó descubrimos que él se había llevado a Harry para protegerlo a escondidas del mismo Lord.

-Entonces le dijimos que nos diera su custodia -dijo mirando a sus hijos-, fue cuando tenía tres años cuando lo adoptamos.

-Por eso Snape siempre estuvo al pendiente de Harry -dijo Fred.

-Esto es impresionante.

-Ahora quiero saber de él -dijo mirando a los gemelos-. Quiero saber todo lo que se pueda de Draco.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, para nada convencidos con ese simple relato de lo que fue Voldemort.

Pero entonces la sonrisa de Draco vino a su mente la posibilidad de traerlo con ellos… ¿Draco era un mago entonces?

-Eso quiere decir que Draco es un mago -dijo George.

-No lo sé -dijo Tom negando con la cabeza- cuando ellos desaparecieron Draco no tenía ni un año de nacido y aun así sólo lo vi en algunas ocasiones, para que nadie sospechara de nada.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos alucinados.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El silenció en la sala podía ser roto sólo por un cuchillo, pero Riddle no era alguien de mucha paciencia para ser honestos.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó el hombre- háblenme de Draco -pidió a los chicos, que se miraron entre sí.

-Usted lo vio en mi cabeza -dijo George- es un chico espectacular.

-El mejor de su escuela…

Los adultos veían con cierto grado de diversión como los ojos de los gemelos brillaban al nombrar las cualidades del niño.

-Le gustan los juegos de adrenalina.

-¡Oh por Merlín! -dijo Fred riéndose- Ama las serpientes.

Riddle sonrió de lado, mientras seguía escuchando a los chicos.

-Vive sólo con su padre, cree que su madre murió durante su parto.

-Seguramente le dijo eso para que no preguntara -dijo Molly emocionada.

-¿Qué piensa hacer, profesor? -preguntó George.

-Ir por ellos, por su puesto.

-¿Pero y si no quiere regresar? -preguntó Arthur- Recuerde que él no sabe nada de lo que pasó después. Quizás, si se enteró de algo, crea que usted murió.

Tom lo había pensado también, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de ver a Lucius nuevamente.

-Ya veré como lo hago -dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Cuento entonces con su discreción?

-Claro que sí, suegro -dijo Fred, viendo divertido como la ceja izquierda de Riddle se movía errática.

-Por Draco lo que sea -le apoyó su hermano.

El hombre no dijo nada más, aun no estaba seguro de nada, pero ciertamente imaginar a su hijo, su pequeño y hermoso hijo con alguno de esos dos le hacía revolver el estómago.

…

…

Lucius vio desde la puerta de la habitación a su hijo dormir plácidamente, así que cerró con cuidado de no despertarlo y fue a su misma habitación. Suspiró con cansancio, pese a no tener un trabajo exigente ni agotador, el estar tanto tiempo frente a un computador le hacía doler la espalda y los ojos. Así que se relajaría con un baño mágico.

Irónicamente este no tendría nada que ver con la magia. Un poco de burbujas, una copa de Champagne, música suave, clásica.

Media hora después salió del baño completamente relajado.

Se acostó y desde la ventana vio la luna. Los recuerdos le atacaron entonces.

_Hacía frio esa noche, los ataques de los Mortífagos no habían sido letales, por que el Lord estaba a la búsqueda de algo. Algo que nadie sabía. _

_Lucius esperó a que la reunión terminara y que todos se fueran. El mismo Lord estaba frente a él. Lucius se acercó con la cautela de un felino hasta llegar frente a este y con suma delicadeza quitó la capucha negra que cubría la cabeza del hombre, para dejar a la vista la atractiva cara de su amante. _

_Voldemort lo tomó por la cintura y lo alzó hasta su "trono"._

_-Mi reina -dijo oliendo los largos y delicados cabellos rubios antes de besarlo con fervor. _

_Poco a poco las túnicas fueron dejando sus cuerpos. El Lord uso su varita para conjurar un lugar más cómodo para hacer el amor a amante. _

_Su bello Lucius, el mago más hermoso y poderoso. Un orgulloso pureblood. El que traía en su vientre a su primer hijo._

_Voldemort besó con devoción el vientre de su pareja, esa pequeña protuberancia que albergaba a su hijo de cuatro meses. _

_-Mi Lord -le llamó entre gemidos y el hombre lo complació besándolo en la boca._

Lucius se sentó de golpe y corrió al baño a lavarse la cara. No podía pensar en eso. No ahora ni nunca. Era el pasado. Uno que dejó atrás por su hijo y que le había arrancado el corazón de tajo.

Trato de dormir nuevamente, aun con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

…

…

Tom estaba parado en la esquina, oculto a la vista de cualquiera, pero con una vista privilegiada de la casa donde los gemelos le dijeron que vivía Lucius y Draco.

Las manos le empezaron a temblar cuando lo vio salir de la casa.

¡Merlín! Su hijo realmente era hermoso.

Su estomago se estrujó al verlo caminar con la gracia que sólo los Malfoy tenían.

-Bien, profesor -dijo Fred a su lado, casi haciéndolo saltar, había olvidado que los gemelos vinieron con él.

-Nosotros distraeremos toda la tarde a Draco para que usted pueda hablar con su papá.

-No hagan nada indebido -dijo apretando los dientes, al ver las miradas lujuriosas de ese par sobre el cuerpo de su hijo que se alejaba.

-No lo haremos, tranquilo -dijo Fred quitándole importancia.

-Esto es enserio -dijo mirando a ambos-, no podrán un dedo encima de Draco.

-Tranquilo, profesor -dijo George-, no le haremos nada a su bebé.

Tom apretó los puños, pero nada pudo decir al ver como el par "desaparecía"

Tomó aire y caminó en dirección a la casa. No sabía como reaccionaria Lucius al verlo. Estaba nervioso, no quería que huyera nuevamente.

Se paró frente a la puerta y golpeo. Escuchó los pasos acercándose.

-Olvidaste las llaves…

Lucius Malfoy se quedó congelado en la puerta de su casa al ver quien estaba frente a él.

-Hola Lucius.

Entonces todo se vino a negro para el rubio.

…

…

Draco no podía sonreír más cuando los vio parados frente a su escuela. Mientras Fred se apoyaba con el codo en el hombro de su hermano, queriendo pareceres casuales. Se acercó rápidamente antes de que el par de idiotas se atreviera a decir o hacer algo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Se dice "hola, amor", Draco -le dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho.

-Idiota -dijo apenado.

-Te echábamos de menos…

-Así que decidimos venir por ti…

-Tenemos que decirte algo importante, Draco, pero no aquí.

El pequeño rubio se mordió el labio, no estando seguro de ir o no con los gemelos, después de todo aun tenía clases. Pero, en honor a la verdad, él también los había echado de menos, así que pensó que un día que no asistiera a clases no sería un problema.

-Así que… ¿A dónde vamos?

Los gemelos sonrieron de lado y tomaron cada uno un brazo del chico para irse de ahí. Llegaron a un parque, miraron que alrededor no hubiera gente. Después de todo era la hora en que la gente estaba en sus trabajos o los chicos en clases.

-Draco, hay algo que no te dijimos la primera vez que nos vimos -dijo Fred, tomando las manos del muchacho que le miraba arrugando el entrecejo.

-De donde somos… lo que somos.

-No entiendo.

-Somos magos, Draco.

…

…

Tom había cargado el cuerpo desmayado de Lucius a dentro de la casa y había manejado dejarlo con cuidado en el sillón de la sala. Lo contempló con cuidado e hiso a un lado unos cabellos para ver el rostro despejado de aquel a quien había amado desde el momento en que lo vio.

Sabiéndose un mal hombre se agachó para tomar entre sus labios los del durmiente. Lo hiso con cuidado para no perturbarlo, pero necesitaba probarlo nuevamente.

Se separó de su amado y empezó a ver el lugar donde vivían, sonrió de lado al ver el toque aristocrático de los Malfoy hasta en las más pequeñas cosas. Detalles que nadie notaría, pero que un ojo experto podría detectar. En la sala había cuadros de pintores de renombre en el mundo de la magia, seguramente estaban bajo algún hechizo o protegían la casa. En la chimenea que estaba completamente sellada -imaginaba que para impedir visitantes mágicos- había fotos de Draco desde su infancia. Sonrió al ver que era una copia exacta de su amante a lo largo de los años.

Entonces un gemido lo hizo despertar. Lucius estaba reaccionando. Era hora de la verdad.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Draco enarcó una ceja antes de ante las ridículas palabras de Draco.

-Que ridículos -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Es verdad, es algo estúpido -dijo George alzándose de hombros-. No tienes por qué creernos.

-Oye -dijo Fred casi como si hubiera sido insultado-, no se supone que dijeras eso, hermano.

-Es verdad, pero Draco no nos cree.

-¿Cómo podría creer…?

-_Orchideus -_los ojos de Draco se abrieron impresionado cuando un gran ramo de flores apareció "de la nada" en manos de George antes de dárselo.

-_Avis -_entonces Fred guio una pequeña parvada de pájaros que rodearon a Draco.

El rubio estaba encantado.

-Son buenos con los trucos -dijo oliendo las flores y riendo por los pajaritos.

-¿Trucos? -dijeron los chicos.

-Claro, chicos, la magia no… existe.

Draco miraba a su alrededor, a pesar de la sensación de mareo en que se vio envuelto un momento. Estaba en la sima de una montaña, mirando un pueblo a sus faldas. Miró a los chicos dejando caer el ramo de flores y retrocedió.

-Draco, no te asuste -dijo Fred.

-Demasiado tarde -dijo el chico aterrado- ¿Qué son ustedes?

-Ya te dijimos, Draco. Somos magos.

-Eso no existe.

-Claro que sí -le dijo Fred-, por favor, no sigas retrocediendo, puedes caer -dijo nervioso.

Draco tenía miedo, pero al ver que ciertamente podía caer si seguía retrocediendo, tomó la mano que George le extendía.

-No queremos hacerte daño, Draco…

-Pero no queríamos seguir mintiéndote.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué no queríamos seguir mintiendo?

-¿O por que te lo decimos ahora?

-¡Por qué, todo! -dijo moviendo las manos negando- Esto es lo más raro que he vivido toda mi vida.

-Bien, pues esto es sólo la punta del iceberg

…

…

El rubio estaba mirándolo con tanta intensidad que Tom temía que volviera a colapsar.

-Lucius…

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo levantándose de golpe para alejarse.

-¿Cómo qué, que hago aquí? -preguntó Tom- Vine por ustedes, obviamente.

-Tienes que irte -dijo aterrado-, Merlín, podrían haberte seguido hasta aquí y…

-Ey, amor, calma -dijo sosteniéndolo de los brazos, logrando que Lucius abriera grande los ojos.

-¿Amor? -preguntó negando con la cabeza- Por favor… vete -dijo bajando la cabeza, apretando los puños.

-Lucius, escúchame -le dijo-, por favor, sólo eso.

Lucius se debatía en un esfuerzo por ver las posibilidades. Tenerlo frente a sus ojos después de tantos años era como un sueño, pero, este sueño se volvería sangriento si lo llegaban a descubrir. Aun así, a pesar de todo, le escucharía.

Tom lo sostuvo de la mano y lo fue guiando hasta el sillón grande de la sala y lo hiso sentarse para hacer lo mismo a su lado, sin soltarlo.

-Cuando tú y Draco se fueron, creí que moriría, Lucius -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Esos pozos de plata liquidas, que le enamoraron en cuanto lo conoció a los dieciséis años, lo seguían absorbiendo aún ahora-. Después de ese día el caos se desató en mi cabeza -le dijo-, eras mi cable a tierra, mi reina -dijo acariciando la cara del hombre.

-No me llames así -dijo con dolor.

-Te amo tanto, Lucius, créeme que te extrañe cada día estos años… me reusaba a creerlos muertos.

-Temía por mi hijo -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, Draco no tenía la culpa de nada, no podría protegerlo si moría. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí…la profecía… me estaba matando en vida.

-Sí hubieras esperado un poco -dijo suspirando, no podía culparlo por querer salvar a su hijo-, Cometí un gran error, Lucius. Uno del que me arrepiento hasta el día de hoy.

-Lo hiciste -dijo arrugando el entrecejo- mataste a los Potter y Longbottom.

-Sólo a los Potter… James y Lily Potter, de hecho.

-Merlín -dijo poniéndose de pie apretando los ojos y abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Fue esa noche la que cambió todo-dijo caminando por la sala, apoyándose en el sitial mirando por ventana-. Traté de matar a Harry, al bebé de los Potter, pero en lugar de eso el ataque se me revirtió, me golpeó y el hechizo que me cubría cayó -le dijo esperando alguna reacción, entonces lo vio, Lucius le miró a la cara sin entender.

-¿Qué hechizo?

-El conjuro de Salazar Slytherin -dijo mirándolo- fui a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore, él me acompañó a la cámara de los secretos que Salazar dejó en el colegio y encontramos todos los artículos malignos que había en el lugar. Siempre entubo en mi cabeza. Siempre fue eso, siempre quise exterminar a los muggle por el dominio de los recuerdos de Slytherin en mi cabeza.

-Eso es imposible -dijo caminando hasta él y poniendo una mano en el brazo de Tom-, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes.

-Pero no lo hicimos -dijo girando para mirarlo a los ojos-. Ese día murió Lord Voldemort, Lucius, el mismo Dumbledore y la orden del Fénix me ayudó.

-Merlín.

-Te busqué por todos lados, mi amor -dijo sosteniéndolo de la cara-. Nunca dejé de amarte.

Lucius cerró los ojos al ver como el hombre se acercaba para besarlo. Anhelaba ese contacto con toda su alma. Tom disfrutó cada segundo de ese beso, acercando al hombre a su cuerpo con una de sus manos de la cintura del mago, mientras que la otra iba a su cuello, para eliminar cualquier distancia entre ellos.

…

…

Draco estaba sentado en una roca, escuchando la gran cantidad de cosas que le decían los gemelos. Había pedido pruebas y ambos estuvieron jugando con las varitas en sus manos y hacían y deshacían en ese recóndito cerro.

-Esto es tan…

-¿Mágico? -dijo George sonriendo.

-Y eso que aun no vez nada -dijo Fred.

-Te queremos llevar a otro lugar -dijo George.

-¿Nos acompañarías?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso ante todo esto, pero ¡Diablos! Era un adolescente curioso, como todos. Así que terminó por asentir.

-Volverás a sentir la misma sensación de hace un rato -le dijo Fred, tomando emocionado la mano del pequeño rubio.

-Pero estaremos siempre a tu lado, Draco -le dijo George tomándolo de la otra mano.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, la misma idea en la cabeza de ambos.

Draco cerró los ojos dispuesto a sentir nuevamente la horrible sensación en el estomago que sintió la última vez.

Al abrir los ojos quedó impactado, había mucha gente caminando de un lado para el otro, unos cuantos niños pequeños corriendo en las calles y las vitrinas de tiendas más impresionantes que había visto, por lo demás, la gente vestía túnicas de magos. No era idiota tampoco, lo había visto cientos de veces en los televisores o en películas. Miró a los gemelos que le devolvían la mirada. Esto parecía una convención friki.

-Draco, Bienvenido al callejón Diagon -dijeron al unísono.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Draco y los gemelos se la pasaron de ahí para allá, pero lo primero era "disfrazar" a Draco para que pasara desapercibido para los demás magos que caminaban por el callejón. A pesar de eso no querían llamar la atención de los demás, así que con sigilo se dirigieron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano y mientras uno distraía a la dependienta, el otro ayudaba a Draco a escoger una túnica.

-Esta te quedaría hermosa -dijo George al oído del rubio, lo que acarreó un furioso sonrojo por parte del chico.

-No soy muy fan del rojo -dijo meditándolo.

-¿Qué tal esta? -dijo Fred enarcando una ceja.

-Oh, esa es muy bella.

Los gemelos sonrieron entre ellos, parece que la sangre del profesor Riddle tiraba mucho más en Draco, después de todo, si el profesor fue heredero de Slytherin, Draco lo sería ahora. El verde era su color, definitivamente.

-Llevaremos esta, entonces -dijo George yendo a pagar.

-Ey, yo la pagaré -dijo Draco, después de todo el tenía su propio dinero.

-Draco, ven -le dijo Fred llamándolo a un lado- a no ser que saques una bolsa de monedas de oro o piedras preciosas, no creo que te vendan esa túnica -dijo divertido.

Draco hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Esta bien -dijo en voz alta.

-Puedes pagar las palomitas del cine para la próxima.

-¿Qué cine? -preguntó mientras George lo guiaba a los probadores para que se fuera con la ropa puesta.

-Al que iremos cuando tengamos nuestra cita.

Los sonrojos de Draco agradaban a los chicos, por eso gustaban de molestarlo.

Los gemelos quedaron maravillados y fascinados ante la imagen de este hermoso adolescente "muggle" con túnica de mago. Draco parecía brillar con esa ropa.

-¿Qué tal?

-Perfecto -dijeron al unisonó.

Draco sonrió prepotente, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la caliente mente de esos dos.

La siguiente parada, luego de empequeñecer las cosas de Draco fue ir a una tienda de dulces que amaban, compraron otro par de cosas y ante la insistencia de Draco, fueron a cambiar dinero muggle por galeones. Los duendes miraron con suspicacia al hermoso muchacho, pero no comentaron nada, como siempre.

-Bien, Draco, aquí esta tu dinero -dijo Fred entregándole una pequeña bolsa con piezas de oro.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo comprar ahora? -preguntó emocionado.

-Lo que quieras, pero que no levante sospecha entre los muggle.

-¿Muggle? -preguntó extrañado.

-Personas no mágicas.

-Es así como los llamamos.

-Ya veo. Como yo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, aun no sabían si Draco era Squid o no, aunque hasta el momento no había presentado ningún tipo de muestra mágica.

-Claro -dijeron para no parecer más raros de lo normal ante el chico.

…

…

Lucius estaba sentado nuevamente, Tom lo tenía abrazado contra su cuerpo, recargando la cabeza de este en su pecho.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, mi Lord.

-Ya no soy el Lord oscuro, mi amor -dijo divertido apretándolo contra su cuerpo, la cintura de Lucius seguía tan estrecha y seguía amoldándose a su cuerpo como un guante.

-Creo que era la costumbre, Tom -dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Te necesito a mi lado, mi amor -le dijo susurrando a su oído.

-No creo que sea prudente -dijo negando con la cabeza- Draco está acostumbrado a esta vida.

-¿Draco sabe de la magia?

-Nada -dijo negando con la cabeza-, nunca me atreví a decirle algo. Es un chico tan curioso, pero también es orgulloso, no sé como reaccionaría ante algo como esto. Una verdad tan grande.

-¿Entonces cómo? -preguntó- ¿Draco es un Squid?

-Claro que no -dijo sonriendo- es un mago poderoso, es nuestro hijo después de todo, pese a su sangre mestiza, no tiene comparación.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho entonces? -preguntó intrigado.

-Cuando era pequeño tuvo un par de accidentes mágicos que le dejaron agotado, me esforcé en mi mentira y decirle desde muy niño que tenía una rara enfermedad, que debía tomar remedios a diario…

-Inhibidores de magia -dijo abriendo los ojos. Lucius sí que era astuto.

-Así es -dijo suspirando- al principio me dolió, el brillo de mi bebé se perdió en cuanto le di la primera pócima. Fue como perder su esencia.

-Entonces devolvámosela -dijo Tom poniéndose de pie y haciendo que Lucius se pusiera de pie también.

-Mi hijo es algo más difícil de tratar de lo que puedes imaginar -dijo negando con la cabeza-, dame tiempo… tengo que encontrar el momento preciso.

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, pero sólo te pido que me permitas verlo, aunque sea a la distancia.

-No puedo negarte eso… es tu hijo.

Tom sonrió al escucharlo, acercó a Lucius para besarlo nuevamente.

-Te extrañé tanto -dijo el rubio aferrado al pecho de su amor- cada noche soñaba contigo, con que vendrías por nosotros, que ahora que es verdad siento que es un sueño.

-Pues no lo soy, Lucius -dijo tomando su rostro.

-Aun no entiendo cómo nos encontraste -dijo suspirando sobre los labios del su amor-, estoy seguro de que no dejé nunca salir mi magia.

-Bien… eso es por culpa de un par de molestias -dijo casi gruñendo.

-No comprando.

-¿Sabes de los gemelos que están rondado a nuestro hijo?

-Sí, Draco me dijo algo de ellos -dijo arrugando el entre cejo.

-Bien, pues a esos gemelos tú los conoces, Lucius, o por lo menos escuchaste de ellos hace mucho tiempo -dijo sin estar feliz con el hecho.

-¿Cómo podría conocerlos?

-¿No viene a tu mente una familia con muchos hijos… pelirrojos… Gryffindor desde la cuna…?

-George y Frederick Weasley -dijo abriendo los ojos impactados. Claro que conocía esas descripciones, después de todo y pese a todo, los Weasley eran una de las pocas familias Pureblood que aun existían en su tiempo en el mundo mágico.

-Sí, bien… ellos están enamorados de Draco -Lucius arrugó el entre cejo-, imagino que la idea no te gusta.

-Lo que no me gusta es que Draco también gusta de ellos, pero no sé de cual.

Ambos adultos suspiraron ante el peso de sus descubrimientos.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Draco suspiró por tercera vez en el día, hace dos semanas que se había enterado de que la magia existía, no como en una película o programa de televisión. La magia era real, lo había visto de primera mano con los gemelos y pese a todo ellos le dijeron que irían a verlo pronto para llevarlo a otros lugares mágicos, más se estaban demorando demasiado

¡Quería ver más cosas!

-Joven White, lamento que mi clase sea tan aburrida -dijo el profesor, al ver como el joven seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Lo lamento, profesor -dijo el muchacho-, estaba pensando en el tema para el trabajo que debemos entregarle la próxima semana -obviamente no iba a quedar mal con el profesor.

-Entiendo su entusiasmo, joven, pero en este momento ponga atención a la clase, lamentaría que bajaran sus calificaciones -le dijo el decano, después de todo, Draco tenía el mejor rendimiento en todo el colegio.

-Por supuesto, profesor.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en los gemelos, por lo menos por un rato.

…

…

-¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hicieron?!

Los gemelos estaban estratégicamente escondidos tras el director Dumbledore, mientras el profesor Riddle los apuntaba con su varita.

-Tom, baja tu varita, por favor -dijo el director, divertido por toda la situación.

-Se atrevieron a traer a Draco al callejón Diagon sin la autorización de sus padres -dijo molesto-, se supone que Lucius buscaría el mejor momento para decirlo a nuestro hijo.

-Bien, no es como si le hubiéramos dicho que probablemente él también era un mago.

-Ni mas faltaba -dijo el profesor dando vueltas por el despacho.

Habían seguido con el entrenamiento de George, divertido se dio cuenta de que el chico intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el levantar sus barreras para que no viera nada, entonces, en un descuido pudo ver lo que hicieron hace semanas cuando él se encontró con Lucius. Lo habían llevado al mundo mágico, le revelaron que eran magos, lo habían dejado comprar artículos mágicos. ¡Merlín! Draco no podía utilizar esas cosas aún.

-Iré a hablar con Lucius, al parecer ustedes decidieron lo más rápido que sus pequeños cerebros pusieron maquinar.

-Nos ofende, profesor -dijo Fred herido.

-Ni una palabra más, Weasley -dijo molesto-, no los quiero ver cerca de Draco.

-Ey, eso no -dijo George, asustado de que fuera a ser verdad-, nosotros sólo queríamos hacer feliz a su hijo -dijo parándose derecho.

-Pues actuaron impulsivamente.

-Por favor, profesor, no se moleste con nosotros -dijo Fred-, sólo queremos estar con Draco, no le queremos hacer daño.

-Lo dejaron tener artículos mágicos. Artículos que seguramente está ocultando de su padre.

-Pero no son peligrosos.

-Eso es lo que me molesta de ustedes -dijo mirando a ambos-, se toman todo a la ligera y Draco puede correr verdadero peligro. Una de las cosas que le dejaron comprar es un gira-tiempos ilegal -a esas alturas, hasta el profesor Dumbledore parecía preocupado- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que pasaría con mi hijo si llegara a utilizarlo?

-Le dijimos que no jugara con esas cosas si no estaba con nosotros -dijo Fred asustado.

-¿Y de verdad creyeron en un chico muggle de quince años? -preguntó caminando a la chimenea.

-Por favor, déjenos ir con usted -dijo George-, prometemos no decir nada, sólo queremos ver que esté bien.

-Si no nos lleva con usted buscaremos la forma de llegar a Draco, profesor -dijo Fred decidido.

-Llévalos contigo, Tom -dijo el director-. Es hora de que los Malfoy regresen al mundo mágico.

Tom no estaba seguro, pero era verdad, Draco confiaba en los gemelos.,

-Bien, pero no dirán absolutamente nada mientras estemos allá.

-Lo juramos -dijeron ambos.

-Lo digo enserio. Una palabra y los maldeciré -esto se estaba demorando y tenía que asegurarse de que Draco estuviera a salvo.

Los gemelos se estremecieron, aun recordando lo que fue en el pasado su ex profesor.

…

…

Draco estaba en la sala de su casa con su padre, estaban tomando té cuando la puerta fue golpeada con fuerza y prisa. Ambos rubios se miraron y Lucius fue a la entrada, quedando impactado al ver ahí a Tom.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-¿Draco está bien? -preguntó el ex Lord.

-Sí -dijo negando con la cabeza -¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó al ver atrás de su antiguo amante a los gemelos.

-Draco tiene un gira-tiempo ilegal escondido de ti. Los gemelos le permitieron comprarlo

Los colores se le fueron de la ya pálida piel del mayor, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente el cómo había adquirido eso su hijo, por el momento. Casi corre a donde su hijo estaba, pero este venía en camino.

-¿Papá? -preguntó y luego se congeló en la entrada al ver a los gemelos.

-¡¿Dónde lo tienes, Draco?! -preguntó Lucius sosteniendo a su hijo de un brazo- La cosa que los gemelos te dejaron comprar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El reloj de arena dentro de dos círculos móviles.

Draco abrió los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que su padre supiera de esas cosas?

-No sé de qué…

-¡No me mientas, Draco! -dijo más nervioso que enojado- ¡Eso es muy peligroso para ti!

-Papá, me lastimas -dijo al sentir el agarre feroz en su brazo.

-Lucius… calma -dijo Tom, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Draco -dijo mirándolo luego de soltar el aire y el agarre en el brazo de su hijo-, lo lamento, no quise lastimarte, pero esos artículos que tienes son peligrosos…

-¿Cómo sabes de ellos? -preguntó arrugando el entrecejo. La descripción de ese articulo que le llamó la atención, fue precisa a lo que su padre dijo.

-Te diré todo, pero muéstrame donde lo escondiste.

Draco, mordiéndose los labios, fue hasta su bolso, de a dentro sacó una pequeñísima bolsa de dónde sacó el gira-tiempo… y cuatro libros, una bola de cristal y una fotografía mágica donde salía con los gemelos.

Tom, temeroso de causar un accidente, sólo le quito de las manos el gira-tiempo, lo demás era bastante inofensivo.

Lucius suspiró. No podía ser verdad. Draco ya conocía de la magia.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo Tom, mirando intensamente a Lucius.

Draco no sabía quien era el hombre que trataba con tanta familiaridad a su padre, pero no le gustó, después de todo, era muy celoso de su papá.

-Bien, sentémonos -dijo caminando a la sala, siendo seguido de los otros cuatro hombres.

-¿Papá… como sabes de la magia?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo -dijo el rubio mayor, pero luego miró mal a los gemelos-, pero supongo que la presencia aquí de Frederick y George es la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Los gemelos bajaron la cabeza apenados, no pensaron que causarían tanto problema con su pequeño dragón.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de ellos? -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- ¿Y por que ustedes parecen saber algo que yo no? -dijo mirando a los pelirrojos.

-Ellos no están autorizados a decir nada, Draco -dijo Tom- serán severamente castigados si llegan a abrir la boca -dijo mirándolos de manera amenazante.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Hijo, toma asiento -dijo Lucius con tono calmado, no quería que Draco se asustara con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, papá?

-Supongo que no saco nada con decirte que la magia no existe -eso hizo que los ojos de Draco se abrieran por completo.

-Sabes de la magia….

-Soy un mago, hijo… como todos los que estamos sentados aquí.

Draco miró a los gemelos que asintieron y al hombre que estaba junto a su papá.

-Eso es una locura -dijo negando con la cabeza-, eso me incluiría a mí y yo no soy…

-Sí lo eres, hijo -dijo Lucius- Eres un mago.

-No puede ser… yo no hago las cosas que hacen los gemelos ¡Tú tampoco!

Lucius se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea de dónde sostuvo un retrato de Draco de cuando era bebé, tras este desprendió una pequeña bolsa, similar a la que tenía Draco en su bolso hace un momento y de ella sacó una varita.

-_Expeto patromun_ -dijo con elegancia.

Draco vio impresionado como, de la punta de la varita que su padre sostenía aparecían hermosas luces y formaban una gran serpiente que le rodeó con cuidado. Pasó la mano por el animal, pero era como tocar nubes, pues se evaporó en el instante. Los gemelos estaban igual de impactados, ese hechizo tenía un nivel avanzadísimo, ni los alumnos de séptimo lo sabían o aprendían en Hogwarts por su complejidad, y el padre de Draco lo invocó como si nada.

-¿Me mentiste toda mi vida? -dijo arrugando el entrecejo. Toda su vida no era más que una mentira.

-Debía protegerte, Draco… no lo entenderías ahora, tengo mucho que contarte.

-¿Y a mamá? -preguntó poniéndose de pie enojado- ¿A ella también le mentiste con todo esto?

-Eso es otro tema importante, hijo -dijo mirando a Tom, no sabía como tocar el tema sin lastimar a su hijo.

-Lucius es tu madre, Draco -dijo Tom mirando al adolescente que le miraba como a un loco- fue él quien te dio a Luz.

-Eso es ridículo…

-¿Cómo la magia? -le interrumpió el mayor. Veía como el niño negaba con la cabeza, pero sabía qué si no hablaban ahora con la verdad, Draco lo resentiría aun más-. Draco… Lucius es tu madre, él te trajo al mundo… y yo soy tu padre.

El pequeño rubio miró a su padre y al desconocido, luego a los gemelos.

-Están tratando de tomarme el pelo -dijo negando con la cabeza-. No tengo por que ser su payaso -dijo caminando a la salida.

-Hijo, ven aquí.

-¡No! -dijo el muchacho furioso apuntándolo con el dedo- ¡No quiero verte, ni que me hables¡ -dijo tomando su bolso y corriendo a la entrada, afuera pasaba un taxi y lo abordó, sin que los otros le pudieran detener.

-¡Draco!

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

En la calle quedaron Tom, Lucius y los gemelos.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos solo por un momento -dijo Lucius al ver el taxi alejarse.

-¿Crees que estará bien? -preguntó Tom acariciando el brazo del rubio.

-Draco es fuerte… pero esto es demasiado para él -dijo negando con la cabeza, al girarse, se topó con la cara de los pelirrojos, a punto de largarse a llorar- ¡Y todo es por su culpa!

-¡Lo lamentamos mucho! -dijeron, había sido terrible para ellos el hacer caso al profesor Riddle y no hablarle a su rubio hermoso en todo el rato que estuvieron frente a él. Además, que todo eso fue su culpa al haberlo llevado al callejón antes de tiempo.

-Será mejor que regresen a su casa, muchachos -dijo Riddle.

-Por favor, queremos ayudar en algo -dijo Fred.

-Lo que sea.

-Bien, para la próxima, no aparezcan en la vida de mi hijo -dijo el rubio molesto entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Lo que más temía se hacía realidad ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Lucius -le dijo Tom a su espalda, una puerta común y corriente no era nada contra él.

-¿Qué haré si algo le pasa a mi hijo?

Tom abrazó con fuerza a Lucius, no podía imaginar el dolor que estaba pasando en este momento. Lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, queriendo transmitir toda la fuerza que tenía para el hombre que amaba.

…

…

Los gemelos regresaron a su casa con la cabeza gacha, lo habían arruinado todo.

-Chicos -llamó su madre, nerviosa por saber que había pasado. Lo ultimo que supo de ellos es que el iban a clases con Tom Riddle, pero eso había sido hace muchísimas de horas.

-Lo arruinamos, mami -dijo Fred abrazando a su madre.

-¿Qué hicieron, hijos? -preguntó preocupada.

-Cometimos un error con Draco… ahora él sabe que es hijo del profesor Riddle… su padre es mago y Draco también, por lo menos, eso dijo su madre.

-Oh, niños -dijo abrazando ahora a George que también se unió al abrazó. Podía notar lo lastimados que estaban sus hijos con todo esto.

…

…

-Pasa -dijo el chico en la puerta del complejo de departamentos a donde fue a parar.

-Gracias -dijo Draco-. Lamento mucho molestarte a estas horas, Spencer.

-No hay problema -dijo cerrando la puerta, no viendo nadie llegando con Draco.

Decir que esto le pareció raro, no era para menos. Draco era uno de sus amigos. Un tanto solitario, pero inteligente, fue por lo mismo que se llevaron bien. a él le gustaba leer mucho y por lo mismo solía pasar en la biblioteca, fue ahí donde conoció a Draco y donde su amistad fue floreciendo. Sabía que sólo vivía con su padre, a quien le profesaba un gran amor y respeto, pero esta noche, le había llamado para pedirle si se podía quedar esa noche en su casa, por que se había peleado con su padre. No le iba a preguntar que pasó, bien sabía lo reservado que era Draco con toda su vida personal, así que simplemente le recibiría. A sus padres no les molestó el hecho, incluso parecieron animados de que llevara a algún amigo. Él no solía hacer esas cosas.

Draco aceptó gustoso la taza de café que la madre de Spencer le ofreció y luego le dejaron dormir en el cuarto de invitados sin hacer preguntas, es lo que necesitaba esta noche, por que no quería hablar de nada ni con nadie.

¿Qué estaba pasando con todo eso? Primero la aparición de los gemelos, luego la aparición de ese hombre, que ahora decía ser su padre, que decía que su padre Lucius lo había dado a luz.

¡Era completamente una locura!

¡Él no era un mago!

Por todo eso no iba a poder dormir esa noche.

…

…

Lucius se paseaba de un lado para el otro, miraba la hora y tomaba su teléfono para llamar a Draco, pero este tenía su celular apagado. No tenía idea de donde estaba y eso le tenía sumamente alterado.

-Tranquilo, amor -dijo Tom llegando con una taza de té para calmar a su rubio.

-Tom, esto no me gusta -dijo sentándose junto al hombre-. Cuando Draco era pequeño le tenía puesto un hechizo rastreador, en caso de que se extraviara o cualquier cosa, pero cuando creció se lo quité. No creí que fuera necesario.

-Has hecho mucho por Draco, Lucius, no te martirices más -Lucius sabía que era verdad, pero eso no le quitaba el peso de encima-. Me quedaré contigo hasta que Draco aparezca -dijo abrazándolo y el rubio agradeció esto.

…

…

-Buenos días, cariño -dijo la mujer que le tendió una taza y lo hizo sentarse a la mesa del desayunador.

-Muchas gracias -agradeció el gesto. En la mesa estaba la Spencer y sus padres, ya listos para salir a sus respectivos trabajos, y Spencer a la universidad.

-No es nada, querido -dijo la dulce mujer.

-¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta, Draco? -preguntó Spencer, de todas formas, le preocupaba su amigo.

-Sí -dijo mirando su café-, tengo que regresar a casa para hablar con papá, creo que los ánimos ya se enfriaron.

-Eso es bueno, muchacho -dijo el padre de Spencer por primera vez-, lo mejor es dejar que se calme el asunto. En el calor del momento se pueden decir cosas muy hirientes.

-Lo sé -dijo asintiendo- se los agradezco mucho.

…

…

Los gemelos aparecieron en la casa de Draco a primera hora de la mañana, necesitaban saber que es lo que había pasado con su lindo rubio y no podrían averiguarlo desde sus camas. Así que al primer rayo del sol se habían despedido de su madre y se encaminaron a la casa de los rubio.

Cuando golpearon la puerta se alejaron al escuchar como corrían desde adentro.

-Ah, son ustedes -dijo Lucius molesto. Esperó ver a su hijo que regresaba, pero no, habían sido los impertinentes esos.

-Sólo veníamos a saber si Draco estaba bien.

-Si había llegado a casa.

-No, no ha regresado -dijo el profesor Riddle desde atrás. Los gemelos podían notar las ojeras en las caras de los hombres, seguramente se la pasaron en vela esperando por la llegada del menor.

-Demonios, no puedo más con esto -dijo Lucius tomando su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta. Tomó su billetera junto a la mesa que estaba en la entrada y las llaves-, tengo que buscarlo.

Los gemelos se hicieron a un lado y el profesor Riddle suspiró al salir de la casa cerrando la puerta de entrada.

-Profesor…

-Draco ingiere pociones inhibidoras de magia a diario, para evitar accidentes mágicos desde pequeño… hoy no tomó su "medicina" -dijo el hombre caminando tras el rubio.

Los gemelos se asustaron. En este momento, Draco era una bomba de tiempo.

…

…

Lucius llegó al colegio del Draco, era la hora de entrada de clases, así que su hijo estaría ahí. Sabía lo responsable que era su pequeño rubio, así que este no faltaría a clases ni aun que se estuviera muriendo. Tom estaba a su lado y los gemelos del infierno también.

Sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad, necesitaba ver la cara tranquila y sonriente de su hijo.

Una hora pasó y los alumnos ya estaban en clases. Muchos se habían quedado a verlos. Ver adultos ahí significaba una sola cosa. El pobre idiota que fuera hijo de alguno estaba en serios problemas, mucho más con la cara de limón amargo que tenía el rubio. Muchos conocían al hombre, era el padre de Draco White.

-¿Dónde estás, Draco? -dijo caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Lucius -le llamó Tom.

-¿Qué?

Lucius vio su celular en manos del moreno y como este mostraba una llamada entrante, casi se lo arrebató para contestar.

-Draco.

-Disculpe, tengo este celular, lo pusimos a cargar y recién lo pudimos prender para poder contactarlo -dijo la voz de una mujer del otro lado.

-Mi hijo…

-¿Su hijo es Draco White? -preguntó.

-Sí -dijo sintiendo su corazón casi salírsele por la garganta. Los otros tres a su lado le estaban rodeando, esperando saber que pasaba.

Tom y los gemelos vieron como el celular caía de las manos del rubio casi al mismo tiempo que las piernas de este colapsaban en el suelo.

-¡Lucius! -gritó Tom sosteniendo al rubio.

-Draco… accidente de bus… esta grabe -dijo aguantando el grito que quería salir de su garganta-. En el hospital central… puede morir.

Tom no escuchó más, en ese segundo se desapareció con Lucius entre los brazos. George y Fred se miraron asustados entre sí, tenían que ir con Draco, tenían que ver que estuviera a salvo.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Lucius y Tom aparecieron en el estacionamiento del hospital, no les importaba en ese momento dar explicaciones de como llegaron tan rápido, ya lo pensarían luego, ahora mismo necesitaban saber que es lo que pasaba con Draco.

El rubio corrió a la entrada del hospital, el lugar era un caos, gente herida por todos lados, los médicos haciendo lo posible por atender a las personas hasta en las camillas que abarrotaban los pasillos. Esquivando gente llegó a la recepción, la mujer respondía teléfonos y parecía estresada, demasiadas llamadas entrando y demás.

-Necesito ayuda -dijo Lucius cuando llegó.

-Usted y mucha gente más.

Lucius estuvo a punto de matar a la impertinente, hasta que sintió la mano de Tom en su hombro y vio como este miraba a la mujer, luego hablaba en ese erótico idioma que le hacía estremecer de joven. Vio como la mujer dejaba de atender el teléfono y los miraba de frente, como hipnotizada. ¡Imperio!

-¿Dónde está la habitación de Draco Malfoy? -preguntó con calma.

-Draco White -corrigió Lucius.

La mujer revisó en unos papeles y luego los miró nuevamente.

-Tercer piso, habitación 309.

Lucius no escuchó más, ni le importaba si Tom seguía manipulando o no a la mujer. No esperó el ascensor, sólo corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, en el lugar estaban los pacientes en UTI*

Un medico revisaba las tablillas de pacientes, otro tanto de enfermeros y doctores corrían entre habitación y habitación ayudando a los pacientes que entraban en crisis.

Tom llegó justo cuando Lucius era ignorado, nuevamente, por esos médicos, entendía la situación, mucha gente herida, pero su hijo también estaba entre las víctimas.

-Espera -dijo sosteniéndolo del hombro y llegando donde la enfermera de la recepción de ese piso, nuevamente el hechizo enviado en parsel, de algo tenía que servir el haber sido el mago oscuro más poderosos del siglo- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó ganando por completo la atención de la mujer que le miraba con la vista algo ida.

-Un autobús en la ciudad, perdió el control de los frenos, no se sabe que es lo que paso, colisionó con otros tres buces en hora pick. Hay heridos tanto en las calles como en los buses -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo-. demás los aparatos para estabilizar a los pacientes han fallado dos veces, como si algo los dañara en el edificio.

-Draco -dijo Lucius preocupado-, es un desborde de magia, él lo provocó y lo sigue provocando.

-Entiendo -dijo Tom- eliminé del sistema todo rastro o dato correspondiente a Draco White, paciente de la habitación 309 -dijo a la mujer que se puso a trabajar en la orden-. Vamos -dijo sosteniendo la mano de Lucius hasta llegar a la habitación 309, adentro no había nadie más que Draco conectado a cientos de máquinas.

Lucius corrió hasta su hijo, mientras que Tom, quitaba el nombre de la puerta y con un _incendo _eliminaba los papeles en la tablilla que reposaba a los pies de la cama de Draco.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí -dijo Lucius-, es este minuto es peligroso, tanto como para él como para el resto del mundo.

-Bien -dijo caminando hasta el chico para descubrir su cuerpo y cargarlo en brazos, mientras Lucius se encargaba de quitarle las sondas y catéter que tenía en el cuerpo, para luego hacer desaparecer todo.

-Vamos a casa.

-Sabes que no podemos ir allá, Lucius -dijo mirándolo con intensidad-. Él necesita ayuda profesional. La ayuda de nuestra gente.

-No, Tom.

-Es por Draco, Lucius -dijo mirándolo y acomodando a Draco en sus brazos-, tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo.

Lucius no podía creer que de verdad tuviera que volver de un momento al otro al mundo mágico.

…

…

George y Fred estaban a punto de entrar en colapso, habían llegado al dichoso hospital central, pero el lugar era una zona de guerra en ese momento. Hicieron de todo para averiguar de Draco, pero nadie les decía nada del chico. Hasta llegar a la recepción.

-Por favor, señorita -dijo Fred-, nuestro hermano pequeño se vio involucrado en el accidente, nos llamaron para decirnos.

La mujer le vio y notó lo preocupados que estaban así que buscó rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su hermano?

-Draco… Draco White -dijo George apurado.

-Es raro -dijo mirando una y otra vez la pantalla-, tengo la sensación de haber visto ese nombre en los registros, pero no aparece nada.

-Busque nuevamente, por favor -dijo Fred apretando las manos de su hermano.

-Lo hago, chicos, pero no lo encuentro -dijo extrañada-, quizás lo trasladaron de hospital, lo han hecho con pacientes realmente grabes.

-Gracias -dijo George sosteniendo del brazo a su hermano para sacarlo del hospital.

-Espera, George -decía su gemelo siendo casi arrastrado.

-No está aquí, Fred -dijo llegando a la parte trasera del edificio-, si el profesor Riddle y el señor Malfoy llegaron antes seguramente ya lo sacaron de aquí.

-¿Entonces?

-Recuerda que es un mago, hermano.

-Claro… San Mungo.

…

…

Cuando Tom llegó con el cuerpo de Draco a la entrada del San Mungo, el chico se le fue retirado inmediatamente por medi-magos.

-Necesito el resumen de los hechos -dijo el mago a cargo.

-Mi hijo nunca se ha expuesto a la magia hasta ahora, tuvo un accidente mágico…

-Sin magia.

-De echo la tiene -dijo Tom-, pero hay que recanalizar su flujo mágico, sino será un peligro para él.

-Ya veo -dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirar al rubio que se paseaba impaciente, hasta que su cara le vino a la memoria-. No puede ser -dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Ni una palabra de esto por ahora, doctor -advirtió Tom, notando que el hombre ya había descubierto la identidad de Lucius.

-Sí, claro… primero el chico.

-Así es, primero Draco.

El medico se fue dejándolos solos, nadie le creería que Lucius y Draco Malfoy estaban vivos… bueno, por lo menos uno de ellos, por que el niño de verdad si se veía grave.

-Merlín, protege a mi hijo -dijo Lucius dejándose caer en una silla de la sala de espera.

-Todo estará bien, Luc -dijo Tom sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por el hombro del rubio para traerlo a su cuerpo.

-¡Profesor!

Tom vio como los gemelos corrían en dirección a ellos.

-Guarden silencio -los regañó cuando llegaron junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo está Draco? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo está revisando el medi-mago en este minuto -dijo Tom.

Los gemelos se dejaron caer en el piso, ahora sólo tenían que esperar.

…

…

Tres días tuvieron que pasar antes de que Draco volviera a despertar, un minuto, casi, y sólo para ver a su padre y decirle que lo sentía mucho.

Lucius no se había separado de la camilla donde tenían a su hijo. Habían estado tratando al muchacho para que su flujo de magia se expandiera por su cuerpo de manera calmada, ahora la magia en las venas de Draco circulaba como un arroyo tranquilo.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Tom entrando en la habitación para darle una tasa de café muggle a Lucius, se había dado cuenta que el rubio se había hecho adicto a esta bebida amarga y fuerte.

-No ha vuelto a despertar -dijo mirándolo y recibiendo la tasa de café desechable, no era el mejor café del mundo, pero lo mantendría despierto hasta que su hijo volviera a abrir los ojos- gracias – dijo apretando la mano de Tom que estaba sobre su hombro, sin apartar nunca la mirada de la cara tranquila de su hijo.

-Lucius, sé que te negaras, pero necesito que vayas a dormir un rato, por lo menos a ese sillón -dijo apuntando el mueble a un costado.

-No puedo, si llega a despertar…

-Si lo hace yo mismo te despertaré antes de que él note si quiera que cerraste los ojos -le prometió.

Lucius se mordió el labio, estaba aterrado de que algo más le pasara a Draco, pero también era cierto que estaba cansado, llevaba mas de cuarenta y ocho horas en vela y los ojos ya los sentía arenosos.

-Vamos, ve al sillón y duerme un poco -dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo para que se levantara de la silla y lo guio hasta el sillón, el cual hechizó para hacerlo más largo y cómodo para el rubio.

-Si Draco despierta…

-Te despierto a ti -dijo antes de descender para besar a Lucius, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio, tenía tantas ganas de hacer más cosas con su Lucius, cosas que dejó de hacer hace muchos años, pero el recuerdo de su hijo en la camilla a un lado de ellos le hizo detenerse, dejando al pobre rubio hecho una madeja de nervios-. Duerme.

Se puso de pie y vio como Lucius, sonrojado y todo, cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba, no pasó ni tres minutos cuando el rubio ya había caído en un sueño ligero. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la silla que momento antes hubo estado utilizando Lucius y se ubicó para mirar a Draco, ver cada minúsculo detalle de la cara hermosa de su hijo. Era tan perfecto a sus ojos, era bello como su padre e inocente como ninguno de los dos lo fue nunca. Draco le haría querer arrasar con el mundo si este lo pedía, porque en el momento que lo vio en la mente de los gemelos supo que ese niño de piel clara y ojos de hilo sería su perdición.

…

…

-Vamos, sólo queremos verlo un rato -dijo George al medico que estaba a cargo de Draco.

-Ya dije que no -dijo el hombre- sus padres tienen la completa autoridad sobre el chico y dieron ordenes expresas de que absolutamente nadie se acercara a esa habitación.

-Pero somos sus amigos -dijo Fred desesperado, si esto seguía así tendrían que utilizar algunos trucos para poder infiltrarse en la habitación de Draco.

-Miren, chicos, dijo el hombre cansado. Había estado toda la noche y parte de ambos días tratando al chico para que su flujo mágico se controlara-. No puedo negarles el que se queden aquí en el pasillo si prometen no hacer desorden y mantenerse callados, hay más pacientes aquí y necesitan reposo. Pero para poder entrar a ver al joven White tendrán que hablar directamente con sus padres.

-Bien -dijeron resignados, por lo menos era un avance.

-Espero que se comporten, chicos, de verdad no quiero tener que pedir a los aurores que les mantengan alejados.

-Nos comportaremos -dijo George.

El doctor se fue y los chicos se miraron entre ellos, bien, al parecer tendrían que esperar a que Lucius o el profesor Riddle salieran de la habitación y rogarles por que le permitieran ver a Draco.

…

…

-Papá -dijo Draco entre sueños y Tom saltó en la silla para ir a despertar a Lucius, habían pasado cuatro horas sentado sin despegar su vista de Draco y por fin estaba reaccionando.

-Lucius, amor, despierta -dijo moviéndolo solo un poco y el rubio abrió los ojos espantado-, tranquilo, respira -le dijo sosteniéndolo del rostro para que le mirara-, Draco esta reaccionando -le dijo y Lucius tomó aire y se puso de pie para caminar hasta su hijo y sostener su mano.

-Vamos Draco, abre los ojos -dijo Lucius sosteniendo la mano de su bebé.

-Me duele todo -dijo apretando los ojos- ¿Qué me pasó? -preguntó a penas.

-Tuviste un accidente en el bus, hijo -le dijo viendo como trataba de abrir los ojos, pero la luz le molestaba-. Tom, las cortinas -dijo mirando al hombre que de un pase de varitas corrió todo dejando la habitación a penas con luz-, ahora sí, hijo, la luz no te molestara -le dijo apretando su mano.

Draco lo intentó por largo rato, pero cuando lo logró pudo ver la acra preocupada de su papá y eso le partió el alma. Que le hubiera mentido toda su vida no era excusa para hacerlo sufrir, no cuando le dio la mejor niñez que pudo haber tenido y como le cuido siempre y como le amaba. No, se había comportado mal con su papá.

-Quiero saberlo todo, papá -le dijo mirándolo a penas.

-Lo hablaran luego -dijo Tom interrumpiendo-. Ahora lo importante es que te repongas y puedas salir del hospital.

Draco miró al hombre de fríos ojos azules, pero no le habló, saber que posiblemente ese hombre era su padre también, lo tenía absolutamente confundido.

-Tranquilo, hijo. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar -dijo Lucius acariciando la cara de Draco.

Por fin había despertado, podían hablar con la verdad luego.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Tom tenía todo preparado, desde que le médico le dijo que Draco podía seguir su recuperación fuera del hospital él y Lucius tuvieron una sería discusión.

_-No creo que sea bueno que Draco vaya a la mansión -dijo Lucius._

_-¿Mansión? -preguntó el pequeño rubio sentado en la camilla, pero siendo completamente ignorado._

_-Entiende que es lo mejor para la recuperación de Draco -dijo Tom._

_-Creo que perfectamente lo podría llevar a nuestra casa._

_-Una casa muggle…_

_-¿No se supone que dejaste tus antiguas ideas? -le preguntó cruzándose de brazos._

_-Claro que sí, pero los accidentes de mágicos de Draco podrían arriesgar a los demás. _

_-Está controlado._

_-El que no haya tenido accidentes dentro de estos "dos" días, no significa que no los volverá a tener -dijo igual de obstinado-. Lo estás arriesgando por nada._

_-¿Insinúas que pongo en peligro a mi hijo?_

_-Nuestro hijo, Lucius -le recordó masajeándose la frente- y no creo que lo pongas en peligro, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora._

_-Lo seguiré haciendo. _

_-Pero creo que privar a Draco de la magia por tu temor a volver no es justo._

_Lucius abrió la boca indignado, pero la tos fingida y para llamar la atención de Draco los hizo mirarlo._

_-Creo -dijo empezando el que pensaba iba a ser el discurso de su vida-, creo que tengo derecho a conocer la magia que "mis padres" manejan -dijo mirando a ambos, le molestaba aun el asunto y no estaba para nada convencido de que fuera verdad, pero era una buena excusa-, pero también quiero terminar mis estudios y eso significa ir a mi instituto, el que yo elegí y el que quiero terminar. _

_-Puedes hacerlo desde la mansión -se adelantó Tom-. Podríamos conectar mágicamente la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy con la casa que tienen en Worcester. Así podrías ir cada día a clases y volver al mundo mágico._

_-Creo que es justo…_

_-No -dijo Lucius-, por si no lo recuerdas, tenía enemigos, ellos pueden querer dañar a Draco._

_-Sí mal no recuerdas, los enemigos los tenía yo, y ni el más afectado con mis acciones antiguas sería capaz de odiarme, quizás no me adora, pero Potter ciertamente entendió todo lo que pasó._

_-¿Potter?_

_En ese momento, y para horror de Draco, se enteró de que su supuesto padre, había sido un genocida temido por la comunidad mágica, todo bajo el hechizo de un maniático que le atrapó y lo hizo hacer cosas horribles, de las que su papá también fue partidario. El asunto de Potter le fue explicado a ambos rubios. Que el chico estudiaba en Hogwarts, que era novio de uno de los profesores, para horror de Lucius él conocía muy bien a Severus y no podía creer que fuera un asalta cuna, y que había entendido lo pasado y lo había perdonado. _

_-Así que no veo necesidad de que se alejen nuevamente de mí -dijo Tom con seriedad. _

Ahora estaban ambos adultos en la mansión Malfoy, el lugar era un verdadero desastre, más de quince años abandonada.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que empecemos -dijo suspirando el rubio.

-Quieres terminar luego, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo molesto.

_-Bien, me rindo -dijo Lucius-, pero no quiero dejar a Draco sólo por tener que ir a acondicionar la mansión…_

_-¡Nosotros nos podemos quedar a cuidarlo!_

_Los tres en la habitación vieron a la puerta. Tom, con resignación, caminó hasta la entrada y la abrió, no le sorprendió ver a los gemelos ahí. Lucius vio a su hijo y rodó los ojos al ver como su pequeño rubio se sonrojaba y sonreía al par de idiotas pelirrojos. _

_-Si mi hijo tiene un cabello fuera de lugar… -dijo Lucius._

_-Prometemos que no haremos nada -dijo Fred levantando los brazos._

_-Así que vayan tranquilos, pásenlo bien, recuperen el tiempo perdido…_

_-No era necesario eso -dijo Draco riendo por la cara roja de su papá-. Ve tranquilo, papá, estaré bien._

_-Sí, como la ultima vez -dijo mirando mal a los chicos. _

_-Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad -dijo Fred._

-Así que mejor empecemos para regresar antes.

-Me parece buena idea -dijo Tom caminando hasta Lucius, pero el rubio al ver

…

…

Fred estaba sentado en la silla frente a Draco mientras George estaba sentada en la camilla, llevaban un buen rato hablándole a Draco del mundo mágico, pero el tema de su padre aun le molestaba.

-Necesito hacer una pregunta a ambos -dijo mirándolos con un poco de seriedad- que me saquen de una duda.

-Claro -dijo George.

-Lo que necesites.

-¿Es verdad que puedo ser hijo de dos hombres?

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, bien, no era como si cada chico que conociera fuera hijo de dos hombres…

-el que pueda darse es muy probable teniendo a tus padres -dijo George.

-No entiendo.

-Para llevar a termino y para crear de principio un embarazo masculino se debe tener mucha magia por parte de ambos padres -dijo Fred.

-La fecundación es básicamente como cualquier relación sexual entre hombres -dijo George-,. Pero cuando existe una gran cantidad de magia de por medio es muy probable que se dé.

-Además de la sangre, claro -dijo Fred nuevamente.

-La sangre…

-Sangre pura -le respondió-. Los Malfoy…

-Tu familia -especificó George.

-Es una de las familias sangre pura más antigua de la comunidad mágica.

-Eso significa que a lo largo de la existencia sólo magos han existido en tu familia.

-No entiendo como sería de otra forma.

-Tu padre, el profesor Riddle, es media sangre.

-Su madre es bruja -dijo Fred-, pero su padre era muggle.

-Un humano sin magia -dijo entendiendo-. Ósea que yo rompí con la línea de sangre de los Malfoy -dijo entendiendo las cosas.

-Así es -dijo George como sintiéndose orgulloso de eso.

-En su familia…

-Oh, nosotros también somos sangre pura -dijo Fred con orgullo.

-Así que piénsalo, Draco -dijeron los chicos acercándose hasta estar a un centímetro de distancia- podrías darnos hermosos hijos rubios.

Draco se puso completamente rojo cuando ambos lo besaron, tubo que cerrar los ojos, esto era tan raro, por que no lo estaban besando de a uno, no, los desagraciados estaban besándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Idiotas -dijo mirándolos molesto cuando logró separarse de ambos.

-Oh, tranquilo -dijo Fred sentándose nuevamente en la silla, con su hermano sentado al lado en el reposabrazos, no era la idea molestar más a su pequeño dragón-. Ya te acostumbraras.

Draco no estaba muy seguro si eso realmente pasaría en algún momento.

…

…

Lucius no supo en qué momento llegaron a esto, pero no se iba a quejar. Había ido por un baso de agua a la cocina y de repente Tom había llegado por la espalda para girarlo y besarlo. Había respondido con hambre al beso y podía sentir las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo.

Ahora mismo estaban en la sala, habían llegado ahí a tropiezos hasta que cayeron al suelo en la alfombra, al parecer Tom tenía todo esto planeado, por que fue lo primero que restauró con su magia en cuanto llegaron.

-Te he extrañado tanto, mi reina -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, viendo como respiraba con dificultad. El paso de los años sólo lo hacía ver más apuesto a sus ojos-. Eres tan hermoso, Lucius.

-Bien, tú tampoco te quedas atrás -dijo atrayéndolo para un nuevo beso.

La ropa estaba estorbando y ellos querían tocar, querían sentirse otra vez siendo solo uno.

Tom era un poderoso mago, así que utilizó su magia para desnudarlos a ambos, recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo blanco y sin imperfecciones. Amaba tanto adorar esa piel.

Lucius sentía los besos cubrirlo por completo, abrió más las piernas para que no quedara espacio entre ellos y con las manos atrajo el cuerpo de Tom por los glúteos, apretándolos entre sus dedos, sintiendo como el pene de su amante golpeaba contra su entrada ansiosa de sentirse llenada.

Tom no aguantaba más, metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y guio su miembro al ano de Lucius para entrar firme y rápido, el gemido de Lucius le calentó aún más.

-Muévete, rápido -le ordenó Lucius sosteniéndolo de la cara para luego atraerlo y besarlo.

Esa tarde olvidaron todo lo demás, para recordar todo su pasado.

…

…

Lucius llegó a la habitación de su hijo cerca de las seis de la tarde, habían logrado adecuar sólo una de las habitaciones, la que era de él cuando era joven, así que ahí trasladarían a su hijo. Suspiró en la entrada, no podía creer que se hubieran comportado como adolescentes y hubieran dejado que el calor del momento los nublara. Negando con la cabeza entró a la habitación esperando no encontrar ningún escenario desagradable.

-Hola, papá -dijo Draco desde la camilla, estaba riendo. Seguramente por alguna idiotez dicha por los gemelos.

-¿Cómo sigues? -le preguntó llegando a su lado.

-Bien, demasiado -dijo elevando una ceja-. He de decir que prefiero la magia a las medicinas, actúan más rápido -dijo el pequeño rubio.

-Sí, una gran ventaja.

-Estamos listos -dijo Tom entrando con el médico.

-Ya pueden irse -dijo el medimago entregando a Tom una hoja-. Ahí están las especificaciones y pociones que debe seguir tomando hasta que el joven haya recuperado por completo su flujo mágico, dentro de lo medas no creo que tenga problemas para llevar una vida completamente normal.

-Perfecto -dijo Draco levantándose casi de un salto de la cama, ya le estaba empezando a molestar estar acostado tanto rato.

-No hagas sobre esfuerzos, tampoco -dijo Lucius llegando a su lado.

El medimago dejó solos al paciente y su familia.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Draco poniéndose la chaqueta que su padre le había pasado, las batas de hospital eran igual de incomodas y exhibicionistas como las normales.

-Ahora iremos a la mansión, Malfoy, aun requiere de muchas remodelaciones y mantención, pero está habitable y podrás descansar en tu recamara.

-Bien -dijo caminando, pero se detuvo de golpe- ¿Iremos caminando? ¿O de esa forma desagradable?

Lucius y Tom se miraron entre ellos confundidos, pero los gemelos sonrieron de lado.

-Draco experimentó con nosotros la aparición y no estuvo muy contento con ello.

-Ya veo -dijo Tom-, tendrá que ser de ese modo por ahora, ya después te irás acostumbrando a otros métodos de transporte que pueden serte más agradables.

Eso no dejó muy contento a Draco, pero no le quedaba de otra, se sentía tan increíble esto de la magia, que empezaba a tomarle el gustito al asunto.

-Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos -dijo Fred.

-Espero que estés bien, Draco -dijo George giñando un ojo al rubio que cabeceo en dirección a los chicos que se despidieron de los adultos.

-Los volverás a ver, Draco -dijo Tom-, son como la peste, aparecen cuando uno menos se lo espera.

Draco sonrió de lado, estaba contando con ello.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Decir que el joven y nuevo mago no estaba impresionado era mucho, su padre sonreía ante cada nuevo descubrimiento de Draco.

-Esto es… increíble -Draco estaba frente a la renovada biblioteca de la familia Malfoy, siendo el chico que siempre amó la lectura esto era como meter a un niño a una dulcería.

-Puedes tener acceso a un área limitado por ahora -dijo Lucius mostrando un área de la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir por todo? -preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

-Aún no sabes mucho de la magia -dijo Tom desde la entrada.

Draco no dijo nada, aún era sensible ante el hecho de que su padre le había dado a luz y Tom Riddle era su orto progenitor. Esto lo notaban los adultos y le estaban dando su espacio. Por lo menos por parte de Lucius.

-Draco, quisiera hablar contigo un momento -dijo Tom.

-Lo escucho.

-Me gustaría que saliéramos a algún lado… los dos.

Draco miró a su papá, estaba buscando una salida, pero al parecer a Lucius también le parecía una buena idea. Algo resignado suspiro y miró a Tom.

-Bien -dijo caminando a la entrada-, pero si no me siento cómodo, quiero regresar.

-Por supuesto -dijo el hombre para seguir al joven rubio,

Lucius quedó solo en la mansión, sólo esperaba que Draco se acostumbrara rápidamente a la presencia de Tom en sus vidas.

…

…

-¡Quiero ver a Draco! -los hermanos Weasley miraban a Fred como un demente, ya se había enterado de lo que habían hecho sus hermanos.

¡Sólo los gemelos podían encontrar entre todo el universo de personas en la comunidad muggle a dos magos que se creían muertos!

-Yo tengo una duda -dijo Harry levantando la mano, mientras los demás hacían preguntas al azar- ¿Quién creen que elegirá Draco para ser pareja?

-A los dos…

-Por supuesto.

-¡Eso si que no! -dijo Molly poniéndose de pie y golpeando a ambos en la cabeza.

-Pero mami…

-Nosotros no tenemos problema con compartir.

-No están hablando de un mueble o un cuaderno, chicos -dijo su padre.

-Son un par de animales -concluyó Ginny y su familia le dio la razón.

-Pues Draco no tendrá que elegir, eso sería malo con él -dijo Fred.

-Así le estamos haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

-Están hablando de un niño… sólo tiene quince años y ya pretenden que tome una decisión que no es fácil para nadie -dijo Charly cruzado de brazos, menos mal que había venido esta navidad, era tan divertido esta clase de problemas en su familia.

-¿Han hablado con sus padres? -preguntó Ron.

-¿De verdad crees que el profesor Riddle estará de acuerdo en algún momento con esto? -preguntó Bill.

-Obviamente que…

-No -dijeron todos a lo que pretendía decir George.

-¿No piensan ayudarnos entonces? -preguntó Fred sintiéndose herido.

-Claro que los ayudaremos, peor harán las cosas bien -dijo su madre-, partiendo por pedir perdón a sus padres por el error que cometieron.

-Lo que hicieron fue realmente peligroso. Un gira-tiempos no es cosa de juegos -dijo Perci, molesto por la ineptitud de sus hermanos.

-Está bien -dijeron bajando la cabeza.

…

…

Draco estaba inquieto y Tom lo podía notar, no había que ser un genio para eso, pero al parecer estar en público, hacía que el menor se sintiera más seguro.

-Supongo que los gemelos te trajeron aquí -dijo cuando la chica que tomó su orden se fue.

-Sí -dijo tomando la taza de té con pétalos de rosa y hiervas que pidió. Desde que fue a ese café le había gustado.

-Draco, sé que te pongo incomodo, pero quiero que sepas que tendrás todo lo que necesitas para entender todo lo que no entiendes.

-Se lo agradezco -dijo sin mirarlo.

-Draco -le llamó y pudo por fin ver al chico a los ojos-. Quiero que sepas que nunca creí en su muerte -dijo mirándolo de frente-. Cada día soñaba con encontrarlos…

-¿Nos buscó por lo menos?

-Claro que sí, pero debes entender que el mundo es muy grande y con magia, podías esconderte en cualquier parte.

-No estábamos muy escondidos -dijo apretando los puños-, ahora puedo entender muchas cosas.

-¿Podrías decirme que cosas?

-Mi papá solía enfermarse de un momento al otro, ahora entiendo que era por la magia de su cuerpo que quería salir.

-Así es -dijo bebiendo de su café mágico irlandés-. Tu padre es muy poderoso, y en su afán de mantenerte alejado de la comunidad mágica, por temor a que te dañaran o te separaran de él, se arriesgó a si mismo con esas pociones.

-¿Mi padre pudo haber muerto?

-No muerto, pero en algún momento eso le podría haber causado un coma mágico y, viviendo entre muggle, nadie hubiera podido ayudarlo al no saber que es lo que verdaderamente tenía.

-Se arriesgó demasiado -dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-Pero lo hizo por ti, por que te ama como a nadie.

-¿Y a usted?

-A mi me dejó de lado, Draco, huyó contigo y eso sólo me hace tener la razón, te ama más que a nada y siempre te protegerá.

-También amo a papá.

-Me alegro de eso, Draco… porque tienes que saber que tus padres te aman, yo también lo hago.

-No me conoce…

-Eres mi hijo, el hijo del hombre que amo, no podría tener más razones para amarte.

Draco no preguntó más, era bueno saberse querido.

…

…

Lucius alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos ante sus visitantes.

-No pueden sólo aparecer aquí cada vez que quieran -dijo a los chicos que aparecieron en la entrada de la casa.

-Lo sentimos mucho -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por venir sin avisar?

-No -dijo George.

-Por haber provocado todo el problema con Draco.

Lucius los miró inquisitivamente, no estaba entendiendo cuales eran las intenciones reales de los gemelos.

-Quiero la verdad -dijo a los chicos.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, y después a Lucius.

-Queremos su permiso para cortejar a Draco.

Lucius los miró molesto, pero la llegada de Draco con Tom en la parte de atrás de los gemelos los dejó sin palabras, sobre todo, a cara sonrojada de su hijo y la cara de bobos de los gemelos.

-No -dijo Tom.

-¡Profesor!

-Admito que no tenga mucho que decir al respecto -dijo el mayor levantando la mano-, per eso es algo que tendrán que hablar… a solas con Lucius.

Lucius quería decir que no, pero Draco le miraba con tanta intensidad que terminó por asentir.

-Primero hablaré con mi hijo a solas y luego les daré mi veredicto- les dijo a los gemelos-, ahora fuera.

-¿No podremos hablar con Draco, aunque sea un momento?

-Claro que no, eso alteraría a mi hijo y su juicio.

-Vamos -dijo Tom a los gemelos-, los dejaré en sus casas y luego volveré -le dijo a Lucius.

-Te esperaremos para cenar.

-Bien -dijo Fred.

-Pero toma esto -dijo George a Draco entregándole un paquete.

-No tengo nada para ustedes -dijo el rubio algo incómodo.

-Tranquilo, ya nos veremos -dijo Fred queriendo acercarse, pero Tom lo sostuvo de la camisa y los arrastró a ambos a la zona de aparición.

Draco se quedó en la entrada con Lucius.

-Sabes lo que pienso de esto -dijo Draco sin mirar a s padre.

-Lo sé -dijo resignado-, pero es mi pequeña venganza por arriesgarte.

Draco sonrió de lado, al parecer tenía un par de pretendientes mágicos.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

Decir que los gemelos estaban felices era decir poco.

Habían pasado dos semanas en las que Lucius le había dicho que no podrían ver a Draco por que tenía que ponerse al corriente con sus estudios en el colegio muggle al que iba y al que había decidido que terminaría sus clases.

Draco había quedado impactado de la gran fortuna que tenían sus padres, por qué si bien Tom dejó de ser Voldemort, en su tiempo pudo recaudar una gran fortuna como el lord oscuro de parte de sus partidarios. Por lo que ahora era el heredero de una fortuna increíblemente inmensa.

-Voy a estudiar finanzas y mercado en Harvard -dijo serio un día que llegó de una visita que habían ido a hacer las universidades buscando reclutar a las mentes brillantes de su universidad.

-Me parece una excelente idea -dijo Lucius bebiendo un vaso de whisky de fuego, como había echado de menos el fuerte sabor del licor.

-¿Y tus estudios de magia? -preguntó Tom. No quería imponerse ni nada por el estilo, pero creía necesario el que Draco conociera de la magia.

-Creo que puedo compaginar mis estudios en lo que queda de este año y el próximo con clases de magia, no creo que sea muy difícil en realidad. Y tendré tiempo libre en dos años más para cuando

-Es complicada…

-los gemelos saben magia.

Los adultos miraron al chico encontrando su lógica, si los gemelos, que eran un tiro al aire habían aprendido la exactitud de la magia, bien podría aprenderlo Draco con su propio interés.

-Bien, le pediré a Severus que te enseñe pociones y yo puedo entrenarte en trasfiguración.

-Magia oscura queda descartado -dijo Lucius-, pero yo te puedo enseñar hechizos.

-Bien, creo que con eso queda resuelto el asunto dijo Draco-. Ahora iré a mi cuarto, tengo un examen importante y debo estudiar.

-No te duermas tan tarde -dijo Lucius al verlo desaparecer.

-Creo que con eso está solucionado el asunto -dijo Lucius mirando a Tom que veía con intensidad la chimenea-. Entiendo que te preocupe.

-Siento que lo pueden querer atacar, es mi hijo después de todo.

-Pero poca gente sabe quien fuiste en el pasado -dijo el rubio caminando hasta donde estaba su amante y sentándose a su lado-. Lo importante es que Draco se sienta seguro. Que nosotros lo hagamos sentir seguro.

Tom suspiro, sus fantasmas le atormentaban, había soñado tantas veces que Draco era atacado, que le gritaban que era hijo de Voldemort y le perseguían hasta darle alcance. Había despertado sudando y Lucius a su lado le calmaba. Pero aun así no podía quitarse del todo la idea de la cabeza, por eso mismo había apoyado el que Draco se comprometiera con los gemelos Weasley, pensando con cabeza fría, Draco sería parte de una familia numerosa. Familia que se caracterizaba por proteger a sus miembros. Sabía que Draco sería protegido por ello en caso de faltar él o Lucius.

-Deja de pensar en cosas malas -dijo el rubio sosteniendo la cara de Tom para poder besarlo, sintiendo como rápidamente el hombre volvía a la realidad y lo iba recostando en el sillón sin dejar de besarlo.

-Gracias por mantenerme cuerdo -dijo juntando sus frentes.

-De nada- dijo antes de atraerlo para un nuevo beso.

…

…

-No. Me niego -dijo Draco molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero Draco, es una idea espectacular -dijo George.

-Dije que no.

Lucius le encontraba toda la razón a Draco, los gemelos estaban realmente dementes si pretendían que su hijo se casara con ambos.

Habían pasado cuatro meses. Terribles meses para Lucius y Tom que tuvieron que hacerse a la idea de tener dos yernos.

Draco estaba tratando de que el color no se le subiera al rostro, no por vergüenza si no por rabia. Ya habían hablado entre todos. El mejor modo de que Draco volvería a la sociedad mágica seria mediante un vínculo. Pero no existía, ni en la sociedad mágica ni en la muggle un enlace entre tres personas.

-Por que no hacen las cosas bien y Draco se casa con uno por la ley mágica y con el otro por la muggle, después de todo, Draco es mestizo y puede tener el privilegio de tener un conyugue en ambas sociedades.

Tom no estaba feliz con dar ese tipo de ideas, pero Dumbledore tenía razón cuando lo consultó con él, era lo mejor desde el punto de vista "políticamente correcto"

-Bien, no creo que sea mala idea -dijo Draco meditándolo.

-Entonces, hijo ¿Pondrán la fecha del enlace ahora?

-No menos de cinco años -dijo Draco tajante.

-¡Pero Dragón! -casi chillan los gemelos.

-Quiero continuar mis estudios y tener que hacerlo casado con ustedes, conviviendo día a día, no me ayudará en nada.

-Tiene razón -dijo Lucius sonriendo de lado al ver la cara de horror de los gemelos-. Desde un principio estipulamos que los estudios de Draco serían lo más importante.

-¡Pero suegro!

-Ya basta, chicos -dijo Tom-. Creo que la ultima palabra ya está dicha.

Los chicos se enfurruñaron, pero recibieron un beso en la mejilla por parte de su prometido, eso los aliviaría por el momento.

…

…

-Esto tiene que ser mentira -dijo Draco mirando a su papá. Hoy tendría que ser el día más feliz de su vida, entraría por fin a la universidad, había sorteado un año y medio entre los muggles y los magos. Sabía hacer gran cantidad de hechizos y pociones gracias al novio de uno de sus tantos cuñados.

Aun no sabía que era más raro, saber que tenía de golpe tanta familia política o que el prometido/ casi esposo de Harry era más de veinte años mayor que él.

_-Así que tu eres el famoso Draco Malfoy -dijo el chico de lentes que estaba cómodamente sentado en la sala de su casa._

_-Lo soy -dijo arrugando el entre cejo- ¿Y tú eres?_

_-Harry, Harry Potter -dijo poniéndose de pie y saludándolo con un apretón de mano._

_-Oh, así que eres el novio de mi maestro de pociones -dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo, era demasiado joven para ser pareja de Severus. _

_-Así es y tu cuñado -dijo restándole importancia._

_-Es verdad -dijo recordando que el chico no estuvo en las visitas que hizo a "La madriguera" por que se había ido a vivir con su pareja._

_-Sí, bien, vine a buscar a Severus -dijo mirando a la entrada por donde venían Severus Snape y Tom Riddle._

_-Señor Potter -saludó Tom._

_-Profesor -dijo devolviendo el saludo con un cabeceo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? -preguntó entornando los ojos._

_-Nada del otro mundo -dijo el joven caminando hasta su pareja para darle un beso en los labios de manera superficial-. Sólo vine a buscarte y de paso a conocer a mi cuñado._

_-Mocoso celoso -dijo Severus entre dientes, no entendía, al día de hoy, que lo llevó a aceptar ser pareja del chico, pero quizás sus sesiones amatorias eran una de las tantas cosas que en realidad sabía le gustaban de su amante. _

_-Bien, creo que ya vi suficiente -dijo Harry sonriendo de lado-, sólo espero que los gemelos no se hayan equivocado contigo._

_Draco no sabía por qué, pero desde ese minuto Harry se había convertido en su cuñado menos querido. _

_Tom veía todo desde la distancia._

_-Ey, no tienes que darle muchas vueltas al asunto._

_-No me gustó ese chico -dijo arrugando el entre cejo. _

_-Puede que yo tenga mucha culpa de eso -dijo Tom acercándose a Draco que seguía mirando la chimenea por donde se había ido la pareja-, pese a que siempre es muy abierto y tranquilo en mis clases, lo he visto más alegre cuando no estoy presente. El asunto aun le pesa, saber que fui el director responsable de la muerte de sus padres no se le puede olvidar tan fácilmente. _

_-Pero no por eso tenía que mirarme y hablarme así, es la primera vez que lo veo._

_-Pero eres mi hijo, el prometido de sus hermanos y el alumno de su pareja. Supongo que algo de recelo o celos te debe tener._

_-Que tonto -dijo queriendo olvidar el tema. _

Hoy en día se llevaba algo mejor con Harry, por lo menos desde que este se hubiera casado con su profesor. Pero el asunto en cuestión, justo ahora y que empañaba su gran día de gloria era su padre mirándolo fijamente, tratando de encontrar algo más en la cara enojada de su hijo.

-No estaba dentro de mis planes.

-Oh, por Dios, suenas como un adolescente -dijo Draco dejándose caer en el sillón frente a sus padres-, no podías tomar alguna poción anticonceptiva, hasta yo se prepararlas.

-Sé como se preparan, gracias, tampoco es como si quisiera saber la frecuencia con la que tomas esas pociones -dijo molesto.

-Bien, pues tengo dos amantes, por si no lo recuerdas y mi vida sexual es bastante activa, pero aun así logré mantenerme sin un hijo en camino hasta el momento.

Y es que ahí erradicaba el problema, Lucius Malfoy se había embarazado nuevamente casi llegando a los cincuenta.

Draco sabía que esto era riesgoso, después de todo su padre no era un joven que pululaba de cama en cama. No era un hombre adulto, sus dos padres lo eran, demonios, su padre Tom debería estar muerto hace años, pero no, ahí estaba con la apariencia de un hombre maduro ocultando la gran cantidad de años que se cargaba.

-Bien, creo que el asunto era informarte, Draco, no que nos juzgaras -dijo Tom. Lo bueno es que a estas alturas su relación con Draco había avanzado mucho.

-Santo cielos -dijo poniéndose de pie-, ¿Saben qué? mejor me iré a clases, ya hablaremos mejor cuando regrese.

Lucius y Tom vieron como el chico tiró hasta con rabia los polvos a la chimenea gritando su dirección en Worcester.

-Creo que no lo tomó de la mejor manera -dijo Tom.

-Claro que no, mi hijo es celoso desde nacimiento, saber que tendrá competencia le hará hacer rabietas hasta que conozca a su hermanito y se enamore de él.

-Eso espero -dijo masajeando el puente de la nariz, para luego mirar a su amante-, creo que ahora si deberíamos ver bien el asunto del matrimonio.

-Sí, pero nada pomposo, sólo Draco y quizás los gemelos, pero no quiero tanta gente encima, mucho menos ahora.

-Bien -dijo besándolo en los labios-. Será como tú quieras.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

N/A: Y sólo nos queda un capítulo! espero que les guste y esperen muchas cochinadas para el último capítulo

nos vemos el próximo sábado, los amo.

un beso

Majo


End file.
